The Legend of Escanor
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: There was once an old story passed down from generation to generation, about a war that engulfed the entire world within chaos itself. It was said, the war involved not only humans but others as well, only ending when all sides were pushed to the brink of extinction. Now, 3000 years later, that very war will begin once more and with it, the strongest will clash.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my readers, reason why I'm releasing this is because I wanted to see how well it would work since I've released a little story of Estarossa's past which it is a Nanatsu no Taizai x Black Clover sstir. I wanted to try one for Escanor but for My Hero Academia. I ask if anyone is willing to help me in story, writing style, and grammar I would greatly appreciate it and also give you credit._**

Chapter 1

"Am I...really gonna die? Without, doing anything with my life?" Thought a weak and meek looking teen who was inside some shop with lots of blood leaking from his body due too his injures. All he could do was look up at the Destruction the villain was causing while his classmate was being taken, hostage.

"Why...was I even born?" As he thought that, he began thinking back to the start of the day, beginning at school.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK, EALIER THAT DAY AT ALDERA JUNIOR HIGH/8:50 AM**

"So, as third year students it's about time you start thinking seriously about your future's and what you want to do with your lives? I could pass out some career aptitude tests but..." As the teacher said that in front of his class, he raises a stack of papers with his left hand while showing a smile.

"Why bother? HA!" The man shouts as he tosses them all in the air while almost all his students celebrate while revealing their quirks.

"I know you all want to go to the Hero Training!" He said, much to the agreement of his student Dyer a few weren't celebrating which involved only three to be exact.

"Yes, yes, you got some very impressive Quirks, but no power usage allowed at school! Get a hold of yourselves!" He told his class who weren't really listening while two felt uncomfortable, one being a green haired student who was trying to ignore all this with a bothered expression while the other being a very meek and weak looking teen, having short-cut orange hair.

"Hey teach?" When they heard that, the celebrating finally dyed down as their attention was focused on one single blonde.

"Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers, I'm the real deal but these guys will be lucky to end up sidekicks to some busted D-Lister, ha!" He said with a smile, gaining an uproar from the class while the orange haired young man felt very nervous at the sudden turn of the class.

"You think your better then us Katsuki?!" One student demands get they gained a laugh from the student who wanted them all to fight him. As this was happening, the teacher was looking through his notepad.

"Ah, you've got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into U.A. High?" The teacher said, shocking many which caused the green-haired student to cover his head while leaning forward at the talk about U.A. while the orange hair one glances at his classmate as well as best-friend with slight worry.

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me." Katsuki said, silencing all of them from continuing their talk as he finally removes his feet off of his desk, only to stand on it in the end.

"I Aced all the mock tests, I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in! I'll end up more popular the All Might himself! I'll be the richest hero of all time! People all across will know who I am and it all starts with U.A. High!" He declares with a large smile until they all heard the teacher speak which ends his little tirade.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya; didn't you want to go to U.A. too?" When that was said, everyone was looking at him until they burst out laughing as they found that hilarious.

"Izuku, you're kidding right?"

"Their's no way your getting in the Hero Course without a Quirk!"

When the second student who spoke through the laughter had said that, immediately Izuku stood up in defense as he spoke nervously.

"Well, actually they got rid of that rule! I could be the first one!" Izuku said yet almost immediately after he finished, an angered Katsuki slams his hand upon his desk to cause an explosion.

" **SHUT IT!** " He shouts, causing him to fall back on his butt and out of his chair while being met with Katsuki who found this as a joke.

"Listen up Deku! You're even worse then the rest of these damned rejects, worse then the Cowardly Lion over their! At least he knows he can't be a Hero unlike you! Your a Quirkless wannabe, do you actually think they would let someone like you in when they could have me?!" He demands while getting in front of the scared Izuku.

"Ah, no wait! You've got it all wrong, really! I'm not trying to compete against you, you've gotta believe me!" Izuku shouts whole backing up against the wall before looking down.

"It's just that, I wanted to be a Hero since I was little...I may not have a Quirk, but I can still try my hardest can I?" When he asked that, Katsuki looked even more angry.

"You'll never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams!" Katsuki shouted at Izuku who looks down as he continued shouting at him.

"Defenseless Izuku, the schools already crappy, you really wanna embarrass it more by failing so hard!" Hearing that, Izuku looks down more until he heard someone speak up.

"C-Come on, Katsuki! He's trying his best to be a He—" He stops cold when he met the glare of Katsuki which he had froze.

"What was that Escanor, are you saying I'm wrong?!" When he asked that, the glare he gave the orange haired student had chased him to turn away and sit quietly in his desk while hearing laughs and talks about how much a coward he was.

"Ha! Once a coward, always a coward! The only thing your good at is running away!" Katsuki said to Escanor who remained silent at hearing that.

* * *

 **AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY/3:37 PM**

"(Sign) Katsuki is very irritated today." Escanor said with a sigh as he stood next to Izuku who was in agreement as he was sad until he smiles again when he pulled out his phone to see the latest news.

"Yeah, but it's the end of the day so we can worry about that tomorrow. Did you see the news, it's about that fight I texted you about on my way to school?" Hearing that, Escanor was surprised but looks sad as he goes in his pocket and pulls out a cracked phone much to Izuku's surprise.

"I, can only answer calls right now until I get a new phone. You see I got into a little tro—" He stops right their at seeing someone approaching Izuku, causing him to blink in surprise just as his personal notebook was taken by none other then Katsuki who simply waved it at his classmate.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Deku, but we're not done!" As he said it, two of his friends walk up from behind him.

"Whatcha got, his diary?" One asked the leader who flips it over to see what was written on it.

[Hero Analysis the Future]

"Huh, don't tell me your taking notes on how to be a Hero?" He asked Izuku just before he and the other guy began speaking as they found this to be hilarious, unlike Escanor who found that to be hard work.

"Yeah, real funny guys! Just give it back!" Izuku asked his classmate who immediately consumes it with an explosion, leaving it nothing but a blazing piece of paper before he tosses it out of the window, horrifying Izuku and Escanor.

"Most first-rate Hero's show potential early on, people look at them and they just know their destined for greatness. When I'm the only student from this garbage Junior High to get into U.A., people will start talking about me like that, they'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing. That's not the ego talking, I just know that I'm good." After saying that, he places a smoking hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Here's a little word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying, or else." He warned Izuku just before he and his thugs start walking away.

"That's just sad, I thought you would at least have some fight in you?"

"Seems he's about at the Cowardly Lions level when it comes to having a backbone. But at least he now knows he can never be a hero, at least it's better finding out then later I guess." As he heard those things, Izuku began to grit his teeth in anger just as Katsuki stops at the door and turns to Izuku.

"You know, if you want to be a Hero that badly their actually might be another way. Just pray that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building!" Hearing those words, Izuku finally spoke.

"Shut up!" When he suddenly said that, Katsuki and the other two were taken aback as he turns towards them in anger. Seeing this, Katsuki turns towards Izuku completely in anger at seeing his showing some backbone.

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER, AFTER SCHOOL**

"Stupid Bakugo." Spoke an angered Izuku who was beaten up pretty bad, unable to walk he had Escanor help him stand as they were making their way towards a tunnel with his friend looking at him in surprise as this was the first time he's heard him say Katsuki's last name instead of his nickname. The gaze of the orange haired young man shifts down towards the burnt pieces of paper that were the last of his notebook.

"I'll be a Hero, and make my mom proud." When Escanor heard that, he just looks down sadly at knowing his mother is currently in the hospital for a serious illness she's been suffering for awhile. As they made their way inside the tunnel, they were stopped by hearing liquid moving around behind them and they turn to find a monster forming behind them, towering over the fearful two.

"A-A monster." Escanor said in complete fear while Izuku spoke with his thoughts.

"A villain?!" He said, not expecting a villain to appear before them all of a sudden.

"Ah, seems one of you is already beat up, better for less resistance in the end!" The villain said before he lunged at the scared teens, latching onto Izuku who was running away just like Escanor until the other stops and turns to see Izuku was struggling a lot as his eyes became tearful.

"IZUKU!" Escanor shouts, taking a single step forward before he was met with the glare of the villain which caused him to freeze all the while he his best-friend was struggling against the sludge villain with teary eyes that were pleading for help from Escanor who could only stand there in fear.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do." Thought the fearful Escanor who fell on his ass as he couldn't do a single thing to save his friend, gaining a laugh from the villain.

"Hahahaha, aren't you such a coward! You can't do a single thing but watch as your friend struggles, pathetic!" He told the shaking teen who couldn't do anything but watch, unable to move a subject inch until a sound travels everywhere in the tunnel, breaking him out of his fear at seeing a manhole cover flying into the air, hitting the ceiling while gaining their attention to be met with the Number One Hero, All Might who just got out of the sewers.

"Have no fear, you're safe." He said, abusing a large smile on his face as he entered a stance.

"Now that I am here that is!" With that said, almost immediately the sludge monster sends a tendril at the greatest Hero who ducks the attack before he dashed right for the villain before stopping in front of him while he pulls his right arm back.

" **TEXAS SMASH!** " As he shouts the name, a single punch was all that was needed to send a powerful stream of air pressure at the villain who couldn't take it no matter how hard he tried before he exploded with Izuku flying back into Escanor who caught him as he passed out. Minutes went by until Izuku finally opened his eyes, being met with a worried Escanor and a smiling All Might who was patting him on the face repeatedly.

"Thought we lost you there." He said with a half wave, causing the young man to freeze in shock at All Might of all people facing him before him immediately crawls back as he shouts in shock.

"Well, it looks like you're moving around alright. Sorry about that back there, I didn't mean to get you two caught up in my Justicing. Usually I keep more attention to keeping bystanders safe. But it turns out this cities sewers system is pretty difficult to navigate! Ahahahah!" He laughed, causing Escanor to smile thankfully that he was there to help while Izuku stares at his number one idol.

"Anyway, you guys were a big help; thank you! I captured the Evildoer!" He said, revealing two plastic bottles filled with sludge. It took Izuku moments to realize he needed an autograph while he searches himself as he spoke.

"Holy crap, I gotta get an autograph, I've got a pen around here somewhere!" Izuku said, going through his bag until Escanor ran up to him, handing him a notebook that was on the page.

"I asked him if you could give you an autograph while you were passed out." His friend told Izuku who smiles with joy as he takes it and starts bowing repeatedly to All Might. Saying many things to the number one Hero in gratitude for his signature which all he does was give a thumbs up.

"Whelp, I got to get this guy to the police so they can take care of him. Stay out of trouble, see you around!" All Might said as he starts to crouch in order to take off but Izuku wasn't done yet.

"Wait, your leaving already?" Izuku asked the Hero who answers while he does a few stretches before takeoff.

"Pro Hero's are constantly fighting time as well as enemies." He told the ten just before telling him to get back before he takes off and not a moment later he does as he jumps incredibly high into the air.

" **THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!"** All Might shouts while he was high in the air but as he was, Escanor just stood there with his jaw dropped at seeing that his best-friend basically hitched a ride on All Might and is currently flying gliding through the sky. Watching this, Escanor just sighs as he starts walking knowing that his best-friend will be busy talking to the greatest Hero but his thoughts finally end after awhile he heard an explosion from a distance, shocking him which he immediately grabs his broken phone to take it out, knowing texting and other apps don't work except calling which he does that by calling Izuku. The moment the phone was answered he spoke.

"Izuku, are you alright?! Is All Might their—" Escanor was cut off by the suddenly depressed Izuku speaking to him.

[He...doesn't think I can be a Hero without a Quirk...]

The moment Escanor heard that it was as if his very being froze with his eyes widening all the way while his heart felt like it was being gripped tightly.

[Even All Might doesn't think someone without a Quirk can be a Hero...so theirs no point having a goal like mine anymore...]

Hearing that, Escanor had a look of disbelief on his face before he immediately spoke up in defense for his friend.

"I-Izuku, don't take his words seriously! I know for sure that you can be a Hero, you've worked harder then anyone in our school to become one, not even Bakugo shows as much commitment as you do!" The orange haired teen said, trying to help his friend and convince his friend that All Might was wrong.

[...—]

Escanor heard no reply as he suddenly hangs up the phone which he just looks at it before turning towards the explosion.

"All Might has to be over there!" Escanor thought just before he broke off sprinting towards where he believed All Might is, needing to talk to him so he can plead for him to talk to Izuku again.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER, OUTSIDE OF THE TATOOIN SHOPPING DISTRICT**

By the time he had arrived, he was greeted with a blazing sight of a destroyed shopping district where multiple Hero's were battling against the same sludge villain hat attacked him and Izuku, seeing that villain had caused Escanor's eyes to widen all the way in shock.

"Wait but...but didn't All Might?" Escanor said, trying to understand what was exactly happening right now.

"Why aren't the Hero's doing anything?"

"It looks like they've met their match, plus the villain captured a kid. Things aren't looking good for him."

When Escanor heard that second part, he immediately looks at the sludge villain more closely to see spiky blonde hair which his eyes further widen at seeing a few explosions from inside the villain.

"That's..." Escanor thought with his eyes widening all the way in realization at it being his classmate. Seeing him, he could only watch fearfully as all he could think was what he should do, what he could do to help his classmate despite how he's been treated as well as Izuku but the moment he saw that pleading look in Katsuki's eyes, he immediately thought about how he did nothing but watched as Izuku was attacked by a villain.

" **I... DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE BEING A COWARD!** " With that thought, something finally snapped which almost immediately Escanor charged full speed towards Katsuki, wanting to save his classmate despite how much mistreatment he's received from him for being Quirkless just like Izuku.

" **NO YOU IDIOT, STOP YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!** " Shouted one of the Pro Hero's who could not stop him due too how fast he ran past them towards Katsuki.

"What, a weak looking brat charging at me instead of a Hero, is this some kind of joke?" Questioned the Sludge villain who felt insulted as Escanor grabbed a nearby rock to use.

" **YOUR TOAST KID!** " The villain said as he sends him arm at the teen who immediately changed directions in an instant, dodging the attack whine creating an explosion much to the villains surprise before he repeatedly does it yet the results were the same as the fearful Escanor dodged every single time while he pleads to the villain.

" **PLEASE, LET MY CLASSMATE GO! I BEG OF YOU!"** He said, wanting to get him away from the villain while not knowing he's angering Katsuki, unlike the sludge villain who found this amusing.

"Ahahaha, you're able to dodge my attacks unlike these Pro Hero's. Your running legs are first rate at least, AHAHAHAH!" The sludge villain laughed as he continued trying to hit Escanor until his most recent attack that sent sludge at the teen was dodged but as it was, a single rock was thrown, hitting the villain directly in the eye which he gained a yell of pain as he leans back, giving Katsuki enough time to free his mouth so he could breath properly as Escanor immediately tries digging into the foe, trying to free him.

"What the hell, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Katsuki demanded of Escanor who was trying everything to get a grip on his classmate.

" **I...I DON'T WANT TO KEEP BEING A COWARD!** " Escanor shouts tearfully as he didn't want to stand back anymore, being completely useless to everyone around him. As he thought about all he's been through, he finally spoke what's in his heart.

" **I...I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH THE REGRET OF NOT DOING ANYTHING ANYMORE!** " As he shouts that, he reaches in far enough to grab Katsuki's wrist as he starts pulling with everything to get him out.

" **GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!** " Katsuki screams, not wanting any help from Escanor who didn't care.

" **DUCK KID!** " As Escanor heard that, he turns to be met a sludge arm that slams into him, sending him crashing fast through a shop window and through a table before he hits a wall hard before sliding down against it as blood started to leak from his body. When this was seen, everyone became horrified at this scene and hat included Katsuki who saw the entire thing happen before his eyes that were completely wide. Back inside the shop, a battered and broken Escanor lay in a small puddle of his own blood as well as feeling lots of internal bleeding.

"Am I...really gonna die?" He thought, thinking about what he's been through until now with being disowned by his family for being Quirkless to not being able to do a single thing for another person in his entire life. As he laid there, his vision starts to fade as he thought again.

"Why...was I even born?" As he asked himself that question, he received an unexpected response.

(You are weak...you are spineless...you are a coward...yet, when it comes down to it you displayed more courage then anyone else here. Being born weak, you still strive not only to change yourself but to saves others who have treated you unkindly without remorse. What...is your name?)

When he heard that, he weakly looks up to see someone of a shining light standing in front of him.

"Es...canor..." Hearing that, the figure of light simply touches his chin as if contemplating something in his head.

"Escanor? Hmmm, now that's a name I haven't heard of. Either way, I've decided that you are worthy of being my successor." As the glowing white being said it, within its right hand appeared a magnificent blazing orb of light.

"If you wish to live, then bearing this power will grant you just that and the power to protect." As he heard it, Escanor just stares at the orb before his right-hand starts to stretch out for it.

"It's...beautiful." When he heard that, a smile could be seen gracing the lips of the shining being.

"Indeed it is." As he said it, Escanor touched the orb and with it, a magnificent blinding light was made. It wasn't just seen by him but by everyone else who saw the light coming out from the wall where Escanor crashed in. The sludge villain just turns towards their in confusion to watch the light finally dim down after more than ten seconds.

"What, why was their—" He stopped the moment someone exited out of the window but not exactly the same person who went through it not even minutes ago. Among all those who saw this in shock, Katsuki was the most shocked at what he saw didn't make a single bit of sense yet knew exactly who that person was.

"The Sun...I never knew how beautiful it was until now." As the person said it, he was already being captured on video with their phones, what everyone was greeted too was a very muscular man in his late 20's standing tall and proud while wearing torn clothing.

"It can't be, you should have been dead! Is this your Quirk, you don't look like how you once were moments ago?" The Sludge monster asked the man who simply stares at it with nothing but pity.

"It seems that such a pitiful villain such as you lacks the intellect to understand the most common of things before him. Now I'll say this once to you, drop the kid and apologize to me for ever being born in my world." The prideful man told the shocked sludge villain all the while others couldn't believe he said such a thing. Even the Hero's could not believe he said such a thing, still thinking he's in danger. As all this was happening, watching the entire scene was a completely wide-eyed Izuku who couldn't believe he was seeing this.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **CURIOUS TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THIS FIRST CHAPTER AND IF WILLING HELP ME UPDATE THE CHAPTER TO MAKE IT BETTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and not sure when I'll update again._**

Chapter 2

 _ **LAST TIME ON LEGEND OF ESCANOR**_

"The Sun...I never knew how beautiful it was until now." As the person said it, he was already being captured on video with their phones, what everyone was greeted too was a very muscular man in his late 20's standing tall and proud while wearing torn clothing.

"It can't be, you should have been dead! Is this your Quirk, you don't look like how you once were moments ago?" The Sludge monster asked the man who simply stares at it with nothing but pity.

"It seems that such a pitiful villain such as you lacks the intellect to understand the most common of things before him. Now I'll say this once to you, drop the kid and apologize to me for ever being born in my world." The prideful man told the shocked sludge villain all the while others couldn't believe he said such a thing. Even the Hero's could not believe he said such a thing, still thinking he's in danger. As all this was happening, watching the entire scene was a completely wide-eyed Izuku who couldn't believe he was seeing this.

 _ **CURRENT TIME**_

The sludge villain simply stares at Escanor in shock at the words he had spoken until he finally starts laughing all the while Katsuki just stares at the man before him who was in no joking mood, more so annoyed at the fact he has attacked his best-friend and is now holding his classmate hostage.

"I see now, you just activated your Quirk just before you were hit by me. But do you actually think just after activating your Quirk you can defeat me, if so then your more foolish then you once were!" The moment the sludge villain told Escanor that, all traces of annoyance have vanished to be replaced by that of Pity for the one before him.

"Now, **IT'S TIME TOO ADD YOU TO MY HOSTAGES!** " As the villain shouts that, he suddenly lunges at Escanor, wrapping around he unmoving man much to the horror of the Hero's who charge.

" **WE NEED TO SAVE—** " One Hero tried to say but was abruptly cut off by a magnificent light erupting from the sludge that sent all the sludge on him back, splattering much of the villain on the ground and walls with said villain getting back, all the while losing his grip on Katsuki who could only watch despite having shielded his eyes from the light but could still hear.

"What was that just now?! It wasn't just light, it was pure pressure!" The villain shouted at the man who finally spoke again.

"Even after witnessing my power, you still can not comprehend who I am. Then I'll explain, so your simple mind can understand. In this world, villains such as yourself are as numerous as the grains of sand I stand upon. But I, am no such thing. I am an existence unlike any other in this world, The Lion's Sin of Pride, Lord Escanor." Hearing such words spoken, the villain immediately swings his gathered sludge at Escanor who at the same time moved to cause an explosion of dust and debris, just as a hole forms in the monster chest, shocking it as it stares at the dust before he starts to laugh.

"Can you not see that physical attacks do not work on me, I can just—" It stops at realizing that Katsuki was no longer inside him and simply looks up to see that held in Escanor's left hand was the wide-eyed Katsuki.

"You were aiming for him all along?!" The villain shouts just as Escanor tosses Katsuki over his left shoulder while muttering "catch" which one did as he was caught, all the while the villain was insanely pissed off.

" **WHY YOU LITTLE!** " The villain shouted as he sent tendrils at Escanor who simply start to approach the villain, casually walking towards him without any sense of fear nor worry just as his body once again starts radiating the same light, giving off enough force too start pushing back the sludge due to it not having a fully physical form as well as being a liquid that has already begun to evaporate from being too close to Escanor. As the man approached him, the villain began to realize that he cannot touch Escanor who then states it.

"You still cannot understand that among everyone else here, be it a Pro Hero or a Civilian...only you, your entire body can not dare touch me, due to the pressure I release as well as the heat I've begun to produce." Hearing those words, the sludge villain was about to make a run for it until he heard Escanor speak.

"Turning your back against someone such as I is a mistake you will regret until the day you die." Those words installed fear in the villain who couldn't move as Escanor finally stops directly in front of him, nothing about him has changed the moment he had entered that state yet unseeable to the naked eye, a build-up of pressure was being made by Escanor who was trying something out to see if an idea he had would work.

"I...it's burns!" The villain thought as he felt his body boiling with the sludge beginning to evaporate as Escanor got in his face.

"You've greatly fouled my mood when you dared touch my best-friend, for that your punishment will be severe." Those words utterly terrified the villain who couldn't run nor look away but beg.

"P-Plea...Wai—" All it took to shut him up was the word "Boom" which resulted in the pressure and heat he's been gathering too be suddenly released in one fell swoop, causing the villain to scream as he explodes with his body splattering everywhere while he loses consciousness and the moment that happens, a crater of steam was formed around Escanor who stood proud and tall as he cuts off the power to end the steam that had begun to cool as well as the pressure. The moment it has ended, all were dumbfounded at what they saw as Escanor could see two crowds forming in front and behind, blocking both exits as all the Pro Hero's such as Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Backdraft, Mt. Lady, and others watch in awe and shock at the power Escanor has displayed, unable to speak but stare at the one that stood tall until one by one they smiled just before cheers were made from both sides.

"He just splattered that villain without even touching him!"

"He saved that kid and dealt with the villain like he was nothing!"

"He's amazing!"

Hearing those words, Escanor merely laughs wholeheartedly while his gaze travels over to a spot he could have sworn he saw Izuku but he wasn't their anymore yet next to him he saw a shocked looking man with blonde hair as well as appearing to be a little bony in a sense as he looks like he hasn't eaten for days yet his eyes made him think of All Might's. In the end, the Hero's collected all the scattered sludge and handed over to the police. Escanor stood tall in front of many reporters and civilians who not only watched him take questions about who he was, his age, his Quirk, but he didn't answer many questions but his name and age. While this was happening, some Hero's were just looking at him in shock at the capabilities he had displayed before them all.

"He's pretty handsome and strong." Spoke Mt. Lady who couldn't help but feel attracted due to to the fact he not only saved the day but as of right now he was quite handsome as well having a muscular body. Seeing the blush, Kamui Woods decides to speak with a bead of sweat falling from his face.

"You do know he's a minor, right?" Once asked that she immediately turns to him with anger as well as embarrassment.

" **O-OF COUSE I KNOW THAT WOODS-FOR-BRAIN!** " She shouted at the Hero while Death Arms and others were congratulating Katsuki for holding out, the boy just sitting down as he was glancing at the Heroic looking Escanor. Ignoring everything else but staring at the man.

* * *

 **LATER THAT VERY DAY, SUNDOWN**

Currently walking towards Izuku's apartment building by himself was Escanor who had already started to notice as the sun was setting he was returning more and more to his meek self. As he made his way through a small pathway between buildings, he heard someone call his name.

" **HEY!** " Hearing that, Escanor turns to see the out of breath Katsuki stopping right behind him right before he throws something at him which he easily catches and looks, blinking a little in surprise to see it was a brand new phone. After that, he looks back at the teen.

"Listen, I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me; **DON'T THINK YOU CAN LOOK DOWN ON ME! HUH, GOT THAT, I WAS FINE BY MYSELF! YOU DIDN'T HELP ME!** You did nothing, don't forget it, I don't know you anything!" When he shouted that, he cut off by Escanor who waved the phone.

"Then why give me a phone?" When he asked that, Katsuki stops and grits his teeth in anger.

" **THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!** I just owed you a new phone is all for breaking your old one!" As he shouted that, he starts walking away which Escanor found quite amusing indeed.

"And I call myself Prideful." He thought, finding this to be entertaining before he turns around just as he was abruptly met with surprise when All Might suddenly run out of an alleyway as he shouted "I AM HERE!" which caused Escanor to blink with a little surprise yet a glint of annoyance could be seen.

"Ahahahah, I must say young ma-" All Might was cut off by Escanor suddenly speaking.

"I have no time to waste on one such as yourself who has become the second one to have greatly fouled my mood today." When Escanor said that, All Might was taken aback by his words but noticed the annoyed expression upon his face.

"You claim to be a Hero, yet you crush the dream of my closest friend who wishes nothing more, then to be like you." As he spoke, Escanor once again starts walking towards the Number One Hero as he spoke.

"I see no Hero before me, all I do see is but someone who is beneath me." With those words, he passes by All Might who's mouth was open to say something before he closes it, knowing he deserves that. After witnessing such a scene from Escanor, he started to look back on what he said to Izuku due to the fact it was obvious to him that he had just awakened his Quirk. He charged full speed in their without knowing he had a Quirk, a Quirkless Civilian trying to save his classmate.

"I need to find that young man." All Might thought, not realizing his words had caused a shift in the foundations of the world. As Escanor was making his way closer, and closer to Izuku's apartment, his annoyance was almost gone until he heard a voice from behind him.

" **YOUR AMAZING!** I saw the whole thing how in moments you turned from a weak and frail guy into a muscular macho man!" When Escanor heard that, he grew a tad annoyed more as he just got out from his short conversation with All Might.

"Do not address me in such a cavalier manner. I do not know who or what you think I am, but..." Escanor stops right there at seeing a girl around his age having pink hair with locks and yellow eyes with cross-hairs for pupils. She has a pair of protective goggles on top of her head and wore fingerless gloves.

"Oh and I'm Mei Hatsume by the way!" The girl said to Escanor with her big smile on her face, staring intently at Escanor who continues to stare at her as she moved closer all giddy like to get in front of him completely.

"I just know, I can make tons of babies with your help!" Mei said, not realizing her word for "babies" caused the prideful man to blush as he didn't know what she actually meant before his eyes went wide at her suddenly grabbing him around the waist as she felt his abs, causing his prideful posture to start to falter at this being the very first time a girl actually showed interest in him, moreover touching him.

"Yes, yes, I see. Hoo, hoo, hoo. I am touching his body. Yes, yes...you're built up quite well thanks to your Quirk, I can see your costume will be my greatest baby yet!" When she said that, Escanor was taken aback a little.

"Costume?" He asked, gaining a nod from the girl who spoke almost immediately while looking at him.

"Well for Hero work of course!" When he heard that, he mentally froze as he hadn't realized what he's not going to do with this new Quirk he's been given.

* * *

 **THAT VERY NIGHT OUTSIDE OF IZUKU'S HOME**

Currently standing in front of Izuku's apartment door was the now the meek and weak looking Escanor who was lost in thought after everything, after his talk with Mei he had arrived at his friends home.

(Well for Hero work of course!)

Remembering those words, Escanor looked down at his left hand.

"I...never wanted to be a Hero. All I wanted was to live a peaceful li—" He stopped right their when his gaze shifts from his hand to the door, seeing that it was cracked open and he simply pushes the door open. With that he was greeted with a sight that froze him, it was the many pictures of All Might on the walls having been shredded or torn down.

"W-What..." As he thought that, he entered slowly as he walks through the dark hallway, only stopping after he reached Izuku's room to find it a complete disaster as the bed was flipped over and destroyed, along with everything else in the room as of a monster were let loose inside it. Seeing this, Escanor was in horror for what happened yet more worried about his friend. His gaze looks over at all the walls that had the same pictures of All Might torn down and shredded, seeing such a thing caused Escanor to grab his chest all the while feeling worse of what was happening.

"Izuku..." He spoke with sadness, worried for his friend and what happened to him after his talk with All Might.

(It was a day later, I found out Izuku's mom passed away in the hospital and that he had disappeared without a word, they've searched for him for months...yet not a single trail could be found.)

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME; ESCANOR TAKES THEE EXAMS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this newest chapter as it will be also be an introduction to more Nanatsu no Taizai characters.**

Chapter 3

 **TEN MONTHS LATER, OUTSIDE OF U.A. HIGHSCHOOL 8:40 AM**

"So, I'm actually here." Spoke the teen Escanor who stood at the entrance to U.A. while seeing a sigh next to it, telling him the exam location the is inside. After staring at it for a few seconds, he looks down sadly at the fact during those ten months he's been trying to find Izuku yet could not find a single trail of him. With a deep breath, he enters through the entrance slowly, feeling very nervous at the fact this is something he never once expected of ever doing.

"Move." When he heard that, almost immediately a look of fear appears on his face and turns fast to see a slightly annoyed Katsuki approaching him.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you so stay out of my way." With that single warning, he did as was told and gets out of his way to his classmate who walks past him with great annoyance, after doing so the orange haired teen just looks at Katsuki's back. Ever since the day after the event, Katsuki stopped bullying Escanor as well as, the moment he found out about Izuku and his mother his more arrogant, crude, and violent personality slowly started to die down, he still had it but doesn't act out much like he once did.

"Hopefully, he's ok..." Escanor thought, tho he found it pleasant he was no longer bullied but even so he was still more worried for how different he's been acting from his usual prideful self. As he watched him walking away, he noticed others looking at Katsuki while talking about the sludge incident almost a year ago.

"Is that really you Escanor?!" When he heard that familiar voice, he turns to be met with a girl with fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back.

"Ochako?" He said with great surprise, having not seen her since he moved to Japan, just staring at the smiling girl.

"So it really is you! I haven't seen you since we were kids before you and your family moved to Japan. It was only a month ago I found out my dad was transferring to Japan but enough about that, I never knew you had a Quirk." When she said that, Escanor looks away while he spoke with slight embarrassment and nervousness.

"Yeah...I discovered it about almost a year ago." When he said that, Ochako smiles happily at seeing her childhood friend finally awakened his Quirk.

"That's great! If it's you, I know it'll be amazing! Well, let's talk later, bye!" When she said that, Escanor just stares at the girl who was giving him a wave as she headed for the door. Watching this scene, Escanor just stands there before he looks down depressed.

"I can't tell her...I don't want to worry her." After thinking that, he hurries towards his exam, not seeing another orange haired teen running full speed towards the exam.

 **FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE ORIENTATION ROOM**

Escanor sat quietly like the crowd around him filled with examines that sat in the dark before the lights turned on, giving them the view which they saw the schools emblem with a Pro Hero standing in front of it with a mic in hand, what was very noticeable about his odd hairstyle.

"Hello U.A. candidates, I will be the one conducting your orientation today! If you don't know, I'm the Wind Hero; Tempest but once your enrolled you can call me Howzer." The man told the crowd of examinees with a smile, overlooking the examinee's faces to see if he somehow screwed up the introduction yet continued with confidence.

"Now, this is how it will be—" He stops after the mic suddenly cuts off, causing him to blink in surprise before he starts tapping it a few times before looking up to see everyone staring at him more closely which he starts to sweat in embarrassment.

"I-I can fix this!" Howzer shouts as he immediately goes to open up the mic to see if theirs a problem on his end but stopped after hearing someone shout.

"Can you fix your hair while your at it?"

That single reply didn't go unreplied by Howzer who's eye starts to twitch.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY SMARTASS?!"** Howzer demands the single examines that had said that, causing many to look to see the guy who said it, what was mostly noticeable about him was his short, spiky, pale blue hair and thin eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. He just sat there with his his legs on the seat in front of him, taking things easy while laughs could be heard across the crowd of examiness yet two simply sighed to themselves as they sat with the guy between them. One having medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails and purple eyes tho it was very noticeable she had a well-endowed and curvaceous body, despite being a teen to her facial appearance is relatively childlike just like the other one that sat on the other side of the disrespectful teen, he looked like a young boy with short brown hair, a high forehead, thin eyebrows, and brownish-orange eyes.

"Shut it Ban." Both said simultaneously to their friend who simply laughs with a wide smile on his face. Seeing him, Escanor was surprised at how he said such a thing to the one in charge of their orientation just before he heard someone on his right speak.

"Seems he's overly confident." When Escanor heard that, he looks to his right where he was met with a fellow orange haired teen who sat next to him, he appeared to be very youthful in facial features as well as handsome due to receiving looks from many girls around him, unlike Escanor's combed hair, he had messy orange hair and a long cowlick that falls over the left side of his face. Seeing him, Escanor just blinks but not because of him but because the hat some kinda cat on his head, it looked like a small cat head furball with a tail that possessed white with red markings on its fur.

"Is that a cat?" Escanor questioned the teen who blinks in surprise before he looks at the cat atop his head.

"Oh him, he's Cath." He said, introducing the small animal that had started to nibble on hair.

"Oh...wait, are we even allowed to have pets here?" When he asked that, instead of an answer from the teen, he got own from...

"Shut it or I'll pounce on you." Cath threatened Escanor who immediately showed a terrified expression while staring at the cat that stares back at him in fear until the cat got a pat on the head.

"No need Cath, he's right you should have stayed home." When he told the cat that, it simply shakes its...well it was basically a head and just shook itself.

"Little ol' me would feel better if I stayed with you Arthur." The cat told the boy with Escanor snapping out of his fear and he blinked with surprise at finding out his seat neighbors name just before they heard Howzer speak.

"O-Ok, I think this is working now!" Howzer shouted, gaining their attention to see he's gotten his mic to work again.

"Anyways, you will be conducting mock battles within our battle cities. Above me you'll see A-G of the locations you will be placed in, you will know where you will be placed from the cards you were given as you entered." Once that was said, the two seat mates checked their cards in silence, immediately Arthur peaks at Escanor's card and smiles.

"Guess we will both be assigned to the same city, huh!" when he said that, Escanor just blinks in surprise before looking at his card that showed he was heading to Battle City B before he was given a look from Arthur who also had the same card but the moment he saw the card, his eyes widen to see the last name "Pendragon".

"Now, these are the ones you will be hunting. Their are three types of foes you will find in all the cities, points are given by defeating them, depending on their level it's 1-3 you can earn. Now, attacking other examines is immediately fail." Just after saying that, almost immediately one examines spoke.

"Excuse me, sir but I have a question." The examines asked as he stood up to gain looks.

"Yes, what is it?" Once that was said, he got a question fast just as a spotlight shined on the four eyes.

"On the printout, you listed four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A. materials, it is shameful. We are exemplary examiness, we expect the best from Japan's most noticeable schools, a mistake such as this won't do." Just after saying that, he turns fast to now point at Ban.

"Now, stop showing disrespect to the faculty of this school and take your feet off that chair, this is a prestige school, stop acting like a hoodlum!" He told Ban who found him to be a little funny at how he's acting and watches him turn to big Escanor and Arthur.

"Now you two! You guys have been muttering this entire time so stop that and remove the animal from the building immediately, this is a school not some shelter. If you guys can't take this seriously then leave, your distracting the rest of us." Once that was said, Escanor looks down sadly as he could see and hear laughs and looks that showed they were mocking Escanor, that was until a single one spoke and it wasn't Arthur.

"Keep on talking four-eyes, or else not even fish will save you from little ol' me." When that was said, unlike last time he spoke, everyone was listening and many just stared at the cat in complete and utter shock at the fact it spoke.

"D-Did that cat just threaten me?" The examines demands and when he said that, Ban just started laughing his ass off like many examines who found the fact a talking cat straight up threatened an examine.

"Now now, that is enough." When they heard that deep and loud voice, they all directed their gaze at a man walking on stage, the man had long black hair that reaches up to his shoulder, with a short beard as well as wearing a suit.

"S-Sir Dreyfus." Howzer said to the man who stretched out his hand, immediately being handed the mic that he proceeded to speak into.

"As you should know, I am the Principal of this school. You may refer to me as Principal Dreyfus or just Principal. Now, before I go on it seems that their is a problem, may I ask what it is?" After asking that, he directed his gaze at the student who immediately bows.

"Principal Sir, you see they were being discre—" He was cut off by the man who spoke seriously.

"And you were not?" When he asked that, the student froze as he looks up to see he was serious.

"I heard everything from where I stood from backstage and I will not accept any and all behavior that aims to belittle potential students of U.A., like you they too aim to be Hero's even if they don't act like what you think a Hero in training should act, and with it you must also know that teamwork is a necessary part of being one, disrespecting your classmates is something I will not allow in my school, understand...?" Once that was asked, the student merely bows while he apologized before he sits down.

"Wait Sir, aren't you forgetting about the part involving not to disrespect a teacher?" When asked that, the man just smiles while he looks at Howzer.

"Well yes, but your an acceptation since your used to being disrespected when it comes to your hair." Just after saying that, a round of laughter was heard as Dreyfus hands back the mic to a depressed Howzer who takes it as he sighs loudly while the man starts walking back but as he did he glances at Escanor.

"That boy, so he's the one who stopped that Sludge Villain and saved a fellow classmate, interesting..." As he thought that, he looks away and continued walking while Howzer spoke again.

"Ok, now back to the point of this orientation. The fourth foe in this test is worth zero points, think of it as the enemy you can't beat but instead retreat from. Now that's all I needed to say, the rest is up to you on this test so don't overdo it." With those words, everyone began standing up except for Escanor who was looking down as he doesn't know he can do this until he felt a hand touch his shoulder and looks up to find Arthur standing behind him, giving him a thumbs up which causes him to muster a smile himself.

 **THAT VERY DAY AT U.A.'S BATTLE CENTER B**

Currently standing outside of the battle city gates were the group of students standing next to the hid they arrived from, almost all wearing loose or jogging clothing while others wore gear.

"Just gotta focus and not push myself too hard, that's all I need too do." Thought Ochako who wore sweat clothing while taking deep breaths, trying to focus yet she couldn't help but look back at Escanor, not at the fact she hasn't seen him in such a long time but what he wore drew her attention like so many others since his clothing seemed too large to fit him.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE MOCK BATTLE BEGINS; THE PRIDEFUL MAN MAKES A STAND.**


	4. Escanor Versus Estarossa Ep Review

**_Well people, this is to ask you what you all thought of the Escanor Versus Estarossa part, frankly for me, comparing it to the All Might Versus All For One...it loses on all grounds, animation, music, everything so far as what I can see. Anyways, I didn't like it. Granted I sud like a few parts such as Estarossa seeing the sun appear next to him, liked the animation in that part tho sadly their isn't much I liked due to the fact they left out characters that were supposed to appear but more importantly didn't include scenes that added to the fight as well as exposition. Not only that since it is the animated form they could have very well extended the fight to an entire episode if they wanted to to make it longer. I think they cut corners on scenes and followed the manga a little to closely which made it shorter. Sadly due to time slots as I here and the episodes they have left, they had to rush it sadly. In the end their could have been a posisblty they could have made this an hour long episode with greater animation but that's just how I think._**

 ** _All I hope is that they don't fuck up Escanor Versus Meliodas Assult Mode, or I'm gonna be really piiiiiiiiissed!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it seemed short, wanted to get this one out._**

Chapter 4

 _ **LAST TIME ON LEGEND OF ESCANOR**_

 **THAT VERY DAY AT U.A.'S BATTLE CENTER B**

Currently standing outside of the battle city gates were the group of students standing next to the hid they arrived from, almost all wearing loose or jogging clothing while others wore gear.

"Just gotta focus and not push myself too hard, that's all I need too do." Thought Ochako who wore sweat clothing while taking deep breaths, trying to focus yet she couldn't help but look back at Escanor, not at the fact she hasn't seen him in such a long time but what he wore drew her attention like so many others since his clothing seemed too large to fit him.

 **CURRENT TIME**

Escanor just stood by himself, trying to figure out the best course of action while staring at his feet before he heard voices directed at him.

"Hey, look over there. That's the scrawny guy I told you about, the one who lost a fight with a cat."

"He looks like a fish out of water from the looks."

"I bet after just one explosion he'll run home to mommy! Ahaha!"

"Dude, what a loser but one less rival to worry about I guess."

Hearing all those things being said about him, Escanor just stares at his feet tearfully as of he was about to cry until he was startled by a slap on his back.

"Don't listen to them, just do you." Hearing that, he quickly turns to see a smiling Arthur standing being him with Cath atop his head, nibbling on his hair.

"Oh, hey... Arthur." Escanor said to the one he just met all the while watching this scene was the Troublesome Trio of Harlequin, Diane, and Ban.

"I feel bad for that guy, he doesn't look like he can handle this test." Spoke Diane who could clearly see he's not built nor mentally prepared for what awaits them just before the orange haired one spoke.

"Yeah, unless his Quirk actually changes that he won't last long." Harlequin said, also clearly seeing just how strong he was compared to them, it was then that they heard a laugh and direct their gaze at the smiling Ban.

"Ahaha, man they'll just except about anyone into this test. If he actually passes, I'll make him my new friend!" Spoke the one who showed a fox-like a grin, gaining to sighs from his friends who recalled that's how they "became" his friends.

"Seriously Ban, don't go forcing people to become your friends. That's how you almost got arrested once." Harlequin said, gaining a glance from Ban.

"Now that I think about it, didn't you lose a fight with a cat, too Harlequin?" When he heard that, the short one blushes in embarrassment at hearing that.

"Don't say that so loud!" He told Ban who just smiles finding it funny all the while Escanor was speaking to Arthur just before they all heard it.

[ ** _START!_** ]

When they heard that, they look to see Howzer at the top of a tower-like-building.

[ _Their will be no start so get your asses moving!_ ]

The moment Escanor said that he just blinks in surprise before he looks to see everyone running, including Arthur who was waving back at Escanor with a smile.

"Hurry before all the targets are taken out!" Arthur shouted at Escanor who grew shocked before he runs full speed after them, all entering the battle city which caused Escanor to look around for the drones but as he did so, he was contemplating on what he should or can for that matter do in his situation.

"This isn't good, almost a year went by and I still don't know how to activate my Quirk." Escanor thought, thinking about the fact months have passed without his Quirk activating not even once, giving him less understanding how it works except for the fact his life and the life of his classmate was at risk and it suddenly activated before slowly deactivating as the sun went down and the day turned to night.

"I gotta figure it out on how to activate it before the test is over, if I can't manage to at least destroy a single one then—" He was cut off by something exploding from the building, gaining his attention to see one of the many battle Drones, and it was worth one point.

[ _Target acquired!_ ]

With that being said it drove directly for the wide-eyed Escanor who turns tail and runs full speed with it right on his tail like cat and mouse.

" **WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO!** " Shouted the fearful Escanor who was being caught up to until a wall of earth rises from in front of the robot, crushing it which Escanor turns fast to find Diane standing behind the hunk of junk.

"If your not going to take this seriously, you should just go before you get hurt." Spoke the teen who showed was glancing back at him before turning away and running back towards the center of the city, leaving Escanor by himself which he just looks down sadly.

[ _6 minutes left people!_ ]

Hearing that, almost immediately Escanor ran towards the center as he was lost in thought.

"Six minutes left...I thought I had more time! Oh no, at this rate...i won't even have a chance to do anything. If I can't become a Hero, then...then I can't." Escanor thought with tears forming in his eyes before wiping them as he made his way at a corner where he was shown a shocking sight of Ban, Harlequin, and Diane standing in the center of a large amount of destroyed bots, Ban was just laying against one with a smile while Diane was looking around with a determined look just like Harlequin. Seeing this, Escanor was in disbelief as he took a few steps at how many were already destroyed.

"Escanor, what are you doing?!" Hearing that, he turns fast to see Arthur facing a three Pointer, holding a piece of machinery as a weapon while looking back at him with Cath just staring at the robot with a look that read "Come at me, Bro".

"I—" Escanor stops to see many other bots around him being destroyed, more so by Quirks which all he could do was look down as he knew that even if he found a drone, he had no way to beat it without his Quirk for he was physically weak. All this thinking of not knowing what to do caused the words of Izuku to flash through his mind again.

(He...doesn't think I can be a Hero without a Quirk...)

(Even All Might doesn't think someone without a Quirk can be a Hero...so theirs no point having a goal like mine anymore...)

Remembering those words, he just looks up with determination on his goal despite feeling the hopelessness of not being able to do anything. It was then that he heard it, a massive explosion that gained everyone's attention who turned to face it which Ban just stood up with a smile as he whistled at the size of what he saw, unlike Diane and Harlequin who were very much surprised at what was heading for them.

"I-It's gigantic!" Escanor shouted at the pure size of the giant with utter fear at the sheer mass of the robot that proceeds to slam its right fist into the ground, causing an explosion that sent dust and debris in all directions with Escanor rolling back until he stops on his butt while others just shield their eyes before it clears. Once it did for Escanor, he was introduced to many examines running past him in a hurry, trying to get away from the machine yet standing unmoving were Ban, Harlequin, Diane, and Arthur who were all staring at the giant as if they were about to do something. Yet none were more fearful as Escanor who was absolutely terrified as he thought about the Sludge villain and immediately turns around as he starts to get up in order to run just as he heard Howzer shout.

[ ** _LESS THEN TWO MINUTES REMAINING!_** ]

Those words caused him to freeze as the determination he had brought out simply vanished, the hope he had on becoming a Pro Hero was crushed which all he could do was stare at his feet in disbelief before tears form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Izuku, I could never replace...I can't be a Hero in your—" Escanor's thoughts were silenced when he heard a familiar voice that stopped him dead in his tracks of thought.

" **OW!** " When that was heard, Escanor turns as fast as he could to be met with the sight of childhood friend whose leg was stuck under some rubble and unable to pull it out, seeing this and the fast approaching giant mech, Escanor felt a familiar pulse as well as the memory of Izuku and Katsuki's pleading expressions.

 _BOKU NO HERO OST: YOU SAY RUN_

(If you wish to live, then bearing this power will grant you just that and the power to protect.)

As he recalled those words of the figure he couldn't help but run full speed towards the mech but as he did so, a change began to occur such as his body becoming more muscular as well as not only appearing to grow older but also more serious. As soon as his transformation finishes, he found himself directly in front of Ochako who saw someone pass her after a sudden gust of wind and turns to see the man whose back faces her while shielding her from the rays of the sun, giving her a good view of the man's back who's head was directly in front of the Sun, allowing him to overshadow her.

(I know this is sudden and all but wanna be friends!)

"A piece of tin daring to harm my childhood friend, be it man, woman, old, or young. Those who dare show such actions..." As he spoke those words, in his right hand appears a miniature small orb that took the shape of the actual sun.

"Will be severely punished." With those words, he simply enters the stance a pitcher takes as he lifts one left leg high before he throws the sun full force, sending it faster then a speeding bullet, directly at the machine that did not understand what was approaching it as its sensors were going haywire while a bright light was fast approaching it but that all ends as it goes directly through its head, from the front to the back before it fades away with a lot of steam being released but as that happened the machine starts to spark all over as the hole that was made through its head had many circuits within it become ablaze from the attack right as it starts falling backwards while it began to explode much to the utter amazement of everyone who just watched this scene in disbelief while seeing that was indeed the man on the news, Escanor. Ochako just stares at the back of Escanor with her jaw slightly hanging at wondering who this was but the clothing he wore caused her to realize who he was just as she heard him speak.

"Ahahahah, no matter the size it was still made of cheap metal. But it wouldn't matter nonetheless, for I was it's opponent. Now..." As he spoke, he turns to the girl with his head still being directly behind the sun from where she sat.

"Are you ok Ochaco?" As Escanor asked her that, he was looking back at her with a smirk while the girl was still trying to process his her childhood friend just turned into some man in his 20's while possessing a muscular physique as well as being notably handsome.

[ ** _TIMES UP!_** ]

Came the yell of Howzer followed by an alarm being heard yet instead of feeling sad or depressed, Escanor merely gave a small laugh as he crosses his arms.

"So be it, it matters not for I will still become a Hero even if it means other schools or Vigilantism. In the end, none shall stand in my way of being a Hero, for I am the Mightiest." Escanor said, standing tall all the while watching this was a smiling Ban who couldn't believe what he just saw just like Harlequin and Diane who's jaws were dropped. Watching this scene also was a wide-eyed Arthur with Cath atop his head muttering "Dat Pride".

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE SCHOOL YEAR BEGINS; A TRIP TO THE MUSEUM.**


	6. Pairing Vote

**Reason for this A/N is too have a vote on the pairing of this story as I'm between two or both so I thought a vote was in order. Here are the two girls that will be in the vote and before you ask yes, I will be including the movie as a part of this story.**

 ** _Mei Hatsume_**

 _ **Melissa Shield**_

 **or**

 ** _Both girls_**

 **Also been playing D2 and Shinobi striker so havevtn been updating as much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this newest chapter, sorry for it being short as some things have been happening and haven't been working on Fics, one being new games and shows D2, Naruto Shinobi striker, Spider-Man, as well as the new show today I binged watched called "The Dragon Prince" and it's actually good, can't lie it was indeed tho kinda shaky on the movements of the characters as it's weird and not completely too my liking. Anyways, this specific chapter was just to get past the introduction of U.A. and stuff. Still thinking on the pairing as it's been decided too have two, was thinking I may add a third girl but very unsure about that, anyways I hope you like this chapter._**

Chapter 5

 ** _LAST TIME_**

"Ahahahah, no matter the size it was still made of cheap metal. But it wouldn't matter nonetheless, for I was it's opponent. Now..." As he spoke, he turns to the girl with his head still being directly behind the sun from where she sat.

"Are you ok Ochaco?" As Escanor asked her that, he was looking back at her with a smirk while the girl was still trying to process his her childhood friend just turned into some man in his 20's while possessing a muscular physique as well as being notably handsome.

[ **TIMES UP!** ]

Came the yell of Howzer followed by an alarm being heard yet instead of feeling sad or depressed, Escanor merely gave a small laugh as he crosses his arms.

"So be it, it matters not for I will still become a Hero even if it means other schools or Vigilantism. In the end, none shall stand in my way of being a Hero, for I am the Mightiest." Escanor said, standing tall all the while watching this was a smiling Ban who couldn't believe what he just saw just like Harlequin and Diane who's jaws were dropped. Watching this scene also was a wide-eyed Arthur with Cath atop his head muttering "Dat Pride".

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

Currently forming around Escanor was the large group of examinee's that were conversing with each other at what they just saw before their very eyes.

"Did you see what that guy just did?!"

"Holy crap, he was a scrawny weakling a moment ago but now he's..."

"Guys, isn't he the one? You know, that incident a year ago?"

"Holy crap, he's looking at us!" As this was said, multiple examinee's met the gaze of Escanor who looked at them all with neither annoyance nor joy. Seeing this, one examinee steps forward while raising his hands.

"S-Sorry, w-we didn't mean to insult you! Please forgive us!" One of them said yet, Escanor cracks a smile as he found this sad attempt at an apology amusing yet that wasn't what caused him to smile.

"You presume I was affected by your words? If so, than your completely mistaken. For I, hold no hatred to those beneath me, I only pity them." When those words were said, the examinee's were completely dumbfounded as the ones who had insulted Escanor, now feel insulted that he basically said they were beneath him, yet they couldn't exactly disagree...

"Amazing!" Hearing that, Escanor merely glances back to meet the gaze of Arthur who was approaching the man who turns to face him.

"I can't believe it, so you are that guy that appeared on the news a year ago! From what I saw, not only did your physical appearance change but also your gained some kind of fire ability, too!" Arthur said, which caused Escanor to smirk as he looks away while crossing his arms.

"Amazement is expected, for its me after all." His words caused Arthur to sweat drop a little at the arrogance he was showing, more so Pride yet he just smiles while Cath stares at the teen with a man's body.

"That aura..." Cath thought while it stared at the man yet unlike the humans it saw something else which caused it too question Escanor.

"Ahahahahahaha! You really amazed me there, ya' know!" When those words were spoken, Escanor just glances back to see Ban approaching him with Diane and Harlequin behind.

"You dealt with that giant robot like it was target practice, gotta say was not expecting that at all!" Ban said to Escanor who just stares at him as he saw him being up a hand.

So, wanna be frie—?!" Ban tried too ask before he was than grabbed by Diane and Harlequin.

" **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"** The two shouted as they quickly dragged away the complaining Ban who's main desire was to fight Escanor who just watched the guy get dragged away.

"T-Thanks, Escanor." Those words caused him to turn to meet the gaze of Ochako who was looking up at him with a smile which he just looks away.

"Thanks is not needed, after all you are a childhood friend. A piece of tin daring to touch my friend will be dealt with." He told the girl while looking up at where Howzer was watching with surprise.

"Holy...crap." The man said with shock at what he just saw before his own eyes widen to see Escanor walking away.

[ ** _Howzer_** - _U-Um, you do know you have to report back to he school right?_ ]

As Howzer asked that, he received a surprising answer he didn't expect from the one who didn't bother looking back while walking away.

"I did not gain a single point, so it's obvious what happens to me. I have better things to do than waste my time with foolish questions and answers." He told Howzer who's mouth was slightly hanging at the fact it was never explained on what Hero points were.

[ _ **Howzer** -W-Wait, we didn't explain—_]

He stops after receiving a call which he takes it.

"Yes sir—wait, are you sure but what about...understood Sir Dreyfus." With that said, he hangs up and looks back at the one examinee who surpassed all the others walking away before he proceeded to give orders to everyone else.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK MATER, AT ESCANOR'S APARTMENT**

"It's almost opened, just a few more days and the new museum will have its gran opening." Thought Escanor who was walking up the steps to his apartment but the moment he stood at the door he noticed that

"Huh?" Escanor said at seeing he found a letter in his mailbox and takes it out, finding it from...without another word, he quickly made his way inside his house, to his room where he quickly opened up the letter, finding a strange device which he quickly gave a surprised half-shout as it turned on, causing him to drop it on the floor as a projection appeared on the wall.

[ _ **All Might** -Boo ya, I am here as a projection now!_]

Spoke none other than All Might who appeared on the video feed, causing Escanor's eyes too widen in shock at seeing him of all people.

"Wait a second, does that mean..." Escanor thought just as the Number One Hero spoke up.

[ _ **All Might** -I know it's been awhile, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork! (Cough) You see, your looking at the newest U.A. Faculty member!_]

Hearing that, he looks down with uncomfortableness, while looking down the Hero was receiving hand motions which he finally understood.

[ _ **All Might** -I know, I know, but I need to do this—wait, how many...? (Sigh) Anyways, back to what I was saying young man, even even with you barely passing the written exam, you got zero combat points in the practical one...I'm sorry._]

His words only caused Escanor to look down sadly at failing to get into the school Izuku strived too enter, yet...

"Even so, I cant stop..." Escanor muttered to himself, knowing this was too be expected and he has a long way ahead of him to get into a Hero school.

[ _ **All Might** -Fortunately, there were other factors._]

The moment he heard that, Escanor looked up with confusion as well as a slight glimmer of hope.

[ _ **All Might** -But before we get to that, I have another surprise! **HERE!**_ ]

His words were followed by showing a video feed of Arthur (Cath on his head) Ochako, Ban, Diane, and Harlequin approaching the teacher Howzer in his room while he was doing paperwork. Seeing them all, greatly surprised the teen.

[ _ **Ochako** -Sorry to interrupt...but could we ask you something._]

As Ochako spoke, All Might continues what he was saying.

[ _ **All Might** -You see, they all showed up after the exam to talk about you young man._]

His words only surprised Escanor who clearly didn't understand why.

[ _ **All Might-** What did they have to say, you'll have too stay tuned to find out!_]

With that, a single click continued the video feed within the video feed.

[ _ **Ochako** -You know that boy Escanor, you know the guy who transformed. We were wondering, would it be possible to give him some of the points we made in the exam? You see, how could someone who took down such a huge villain all by himself end up with no points?_]

[ _ **Ban** -Would be pretty lame if someone like him didn't get into U.A., after all did you not see what he did_?]

[ _ **Arthur** -I agree, from what I saw he moved to save Ochako who was stuck while that giant robot was approaching her. Isn't that, what a hero I supposed to do?_]

Hearing those words, his eyes only widen in shock.

[ _ **All Might** -You've awakened your Quirk, yes. But it's your actions that inspire others. And that is why I am here! You see the practical exam was not graded just on combat alone!_]

As he said it, the video continues to play with Howzer standing up as he spoke to them.

[ _ **Howzer-** Don't worry, he already has enough._]

When Escanor heard that, he watched All Might stand in front of the video.

[ _ **All Might** -How could a Hero course reject someone who's committed to saving others no matter the consequences. After all, that is what makes a Hero and that's what this school is all about, training those who risk their lives for the greater good. So we have rescue points! A panel of judges watches and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains! Escanor Liones, 100 rescue points!_]

Hearing that, Escanor's eyes widen all the way in shock at the amount of points he got.

[ _ **All Migh** t-You passed the exam without a doubt in my mind, Escanor...welcome to Hero Academia, U.A. Highschool!_]

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE SCHOOL YEAR BEGINS; A TRIP TO THE MUSEUM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this newest chapter of Escanor's legend! This chapter won't be having much of action due to needing to get this done before the day is over, next chapter will include much more so I apologize in advance. Also, it's now out, a new alternate story involving Naruto and Nanatsu no Taizai, due to it taking place 2,000 years later I chose Toaru Majutsu no Index as the best place for the story due to it having having involved as well as science, not to mention Naruto will descended from Meliodas and Elizabeth. If you've never seen the show Toaru Majutsu no Index than it would be a good read or show to watch as I'm currently binge watching its second season and it's friggin great, better than any other anyone in its genre if I'm correct. It's also called The Rise of the Supreme King, hope you guys enjoy it._**

Chapter 6

 **FEW DAYS LATER, ON HIS WAY TO THE MUSEUM GRAN OPENING**

"It's finally opened, the only museum in the entire world that holds the things that happened over 3,000 years ago." Thought a smiling Escanor who wore a pair of glasses, he couldn't wait to go inside the building as he made his way towards their, all the while thinking about his first day of school.

 **FLASHBACK, THAT VERY MORNING BACK AT ESCANOR'S APARTMENT**

"Today's the big day." Thought the nervous Escanor who was working on getting his tie on while wearing a pair of glasses due to losing his contacts. He was currently looking at a mirror near the door but as he finishes it, he blinks in surprise as his phone made a "ding" sound which he quickly took it out and his eyes widen in great surprise at what he saw.

[ _I just found out you got into U.A..._ ]

Reading this message, Escanor's eyes widen in surprise, but they increase when he read the next line.

[ _I'm proud of you, little brother._ ]

Reading that, Escanor couldn't help but smile as he hurried towards the door, opening it and shuts it with a lock sound being heard all the while on the table below the mirror, showed a photo of a smiling child Escanor during his birthday with beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her teenage years standing behind him, smiling at the camera, she had long, slightly wavy, indigo hair that was split into both sides and brown eyes.

* * *

 **AT U.A. HIGH SCHOOL, 20 MINUTES LATER**

"Uhhhhh, is this..." Escanor muttered, staring at a piece of paper with embarrassment as it had his current idea of his Hero outfit, even tho it was odd to him since the idea came to mind one night...tho now that he thought about it, he's completely embarrassed by the idea of wearing that. In the end, he puts the notebook back into his backpack while hitting through the halls.

"1-A, where is it?" Muttered the orange-haired teen who was hurrying through the hallway until he felt it, something landing on his head which he stops to look up, finding none other than Cath, the odd talking cat upon his head.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Pride muscles." Spoke the cat that caused Escanor too start sweating until he saw the cat lifted off his head and turns to smile at seeing Arthur holding the cat with his right hand while the left gives a wave.

"Hey Escanor, you trying to find the class as well?" Arthur asked Escanor who turns towards him.

"Yeah, I really don't know where to go." He told the fellow orange-haired teen who nods in understanding.

"I know the way, just follow me." Cath said, yet Arthur sweat drops while looking down at the cat.

"You've been saying that for the last ten minutes if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were doing it on purpose." His words caused the cat to shake in disagreement.

"Little ol' me would never lie to you Arthur...unless offered fish." His words had gained a small laugh from Arthur tho Escanor didn't think that Cat was lying and with that, the three make their way down the hall where they stop in front of a large door.

"Well, those are big doors." Escanor said while reaching for the doorknob but as he did so, the three heard shouting from their left.

" **WAIT!** " The moment that heard that the three turns to see a guy with black combed down hair and wearing the school uniform running towards them, as he got closer they saw that he had a little scar above his right eye that can be mistaken for a single long eyelash and his mouth showing sharp pointed teeth. He bends down our of breath before standing up straight.

"Thanks, I rather not be the last one entering the class by myself. I'm Eijiro Kirishima by the way." He introduced himself tho while looking at the teen, Escanor felt a familiar feeling like he's seen him before but can't explain where, in the end, Arthur opens the door to be introduced to a scene.

" **HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME, I'M YOUR CLASSMATE!** " Shouted Four-eyed Tenya who was speaking to Ban who had his feet in his desk just like the one behind him, Katsuki.

"What eves...not like I care, ahahahah🎶." He said, finding this to be funny at the overreacting he's getting tho Harlequin and Diane that day near him were sighing loudly at Ban's shenanigans. It was at that moment, Tenya noticed others at the door which he turns just as Ban did the same and smokes happily at seeing Escanor hiding behind Arthur which everyone else looks to see who was at the door and almost immediately Katsuki looks away annoyed.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Pendragon! Starting today, I'll be your new fellow classmate and this here is Cath!"

"Awwww, a cat! **CUTE!** " As those words were said, Arthur found himself being pushed back into Escanor which the two fell out the door, past Eijiro who was still standing outside, not understanding what was happening before he peaks to see a pink skinned student with horns, cuddling the cat who spoke.

"You see Arthur, the ladies love me!" Cath said, adding more to the cuddle at being found out he can talk.

"Wait, did that cat just talk?!" One student with blonde hair and a black streak said just as a girl who resembled a frog in a few ways spoke.

"I think that's he same cat the threatened Tenya?" She said, causing the student to sweatdrop with a look of embarrassment on his face as he recalled what happened.

"Geez, why you guys gotta be like that?" Arthur asked while he got up, extending a hand to Escanor who takes it as he too stands up and it was at this moment everyone was staring at Escanor, causing him to look embarrassed as he looks away immediately as he spoke.

"H-Hi, I-I'm...Es-Escanor Lion-Liones!" He said loudly, trying to not stutter but failing horribly. Seeing this, Tenya approached them quickly.

"Good morning, my name is Tenya Iida—" He stooped the moment he felt something atop his head and looks up to find Cath on his head.

"You talk to much, four-eyes." The animal said while jumping back in Arthur, using his head as it's seat just as Tenya pushes up his glasses.

"In case you've forgotten, I'll remind you. Animals are strictly forbidden to be—" Tenya stopped the moment something wet hit his face, the look of surprise turned to disgust at what the Cath did.

" **DID YOU JUST SPIT IN MY FACE?!** " Tenya shouted while pointing at the cat who answers.

"Little ol' me would never do such a thing, unless you some guy with a rulebook up his—" Cath was cut off by Arthur saying his name, stopping him.

"I demand you—" Tenya stopped to see the cat simply turning around, giving him a view of its butt as of saying he's lost interest.

 **"HOW DARE YOU!** I'll be sure to report you too—" Tenya was cut off by Ban bumping into him as he walked past him to Escanor who in an instant found the taller one with an arm around his shoulder.

"Gotta say Escanor, it's gonna be quite the year with you here! Why don't we have a little one-on-one later today, what do you say? I'll let you get the first hiiiiiiit!🎶" His words terrified Escanor who was thankfully saved by Diane running up, separating them before glaring at Ban.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna let you drag some innocent student in your shenanigans again! You almost got yourself arrested, as well as us when you started that fight!" She told Ban who was looking away in boredom but as he did so, Diane's eyes widened at seeing the last student at the doorway, looking surprised which immediately Diane smiles in happiness.

" **EIJIRO!** " She shouts, running past the two in order to hug the surprised black-haired teen, much to the shock of Harlequin who stands up.

"D-Diane, what are you doing?!" He shouted, and it was at that instant everyone knew who he had a crush on, even Escanor and Cath had noticed that.

"I can't believe we're in the same class together, Eijiro; I'm so happy!" She said to the guy who was sweating while showing a weak smile, not exactly 100% thrilled at finding out he's in the same class as her. While Diane was hugging Eijiro and Harlequin freaking out, Tenya turned to Escanor.

"Liones...you realized that their was something more to the practical exam, didn't you? You must be very perceptive, and I completely misjudged you, I'm ashamed of saying those things about you as well. I admit, as a student you are far superior to me!" He said, mustering up the courage to say that but hearing it, Escanor looks down and shakes his head.

"Actually, I didn't know their were rescue points. I just wanted to help my friend. I didn't really think about the exam during that moment." The moment Tenya heard that his eyes had widened in complete shock. Without realizing it, he had furthered Tenya's own thoughts due to the fact he now thinks of him as more than a Hero than he is due to the fact he wanted to save someone, even if it meant he couldn't pass.

"Escanor!" Hearing that, one of the orange-haired teens turn to see Ochako behind them with a smile on her face.

"To think you had such an amazing Quirk, you took down that giant robot with ease! You were like a Pro pitcher!" She told the now blushing Escanor who was embarrassed at hearing her words of praise, gaining a laugh from Arthur and during this scene, Katsuki just looks down at his feet.

(Did you hear, turns out Izuku's mom passed away.)

(Really? Man, I feel sorry for that guy. No wonder he's not been coming to school for days.)

As he recalled those words, Katsuki was even more bothered before he glanced at the nervous Escanor just before they heard running footsteps.

"I can't believe I'm late, why did you chose a day before to go see your girlfriend!" Shouted none other than Howzer who was running for the class, gaining the attention of the others who just witness him trip, falling face first into the floor, in front of the doorway, gaining many sweats drops much to Howzer's embarrassment.

"Sir—" Tenya was cut off by the young man quickly getting up and dusting himself off as he tried to ignore his screw up, wearing his casual clothing instead of his hero costume or other things.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone." He told the students before the ones at the door make way for him to enter with Howzer following, yet as he made his way to desk he gave Ban a glare while pointing at his eyes than Ban's before his eyes again, gaining a laugh from Ban just as the man stops to look at the class.

"Your homeroom teacher isn't here today, so I'll be filling in for him as your homeroom teacher, my name is Howzer Kaze." Introduced the man to the entire class before Howzer turns to Escanor, Eijiro, Arthur, Tenya, Ban, and Diane who were still standing at the door.

"You guys can take a seat now, anywhere is fine." He told the students who start walking towards their own seats, one by one as Arthur sitting behind Escanor who had Ochako in front of him. Seeing that they were all seated, he spoke.

"Now, there would normally be a test on the first day, but since your actual teacher isn't here today, we can leave that for tomorrow when he returns. So for today why don't you all get to know each other." Howzer said to the class of students which surprised them, while this was happening the Orange-haired teen glances over the class to see a few that stood out, especially one with red and white hair.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END, OUTSIDE OF THE MUSEUM**

After remembering that, he began to walk up the steps towards the museum, not noticing a school bus stopping just outside the museum, behind him. While this was happening, the Orange-haired young man stops outside the large opened doors, staring at them to see that one side showed to be Demons while the other shiwed what could be seen as Angels. Seeing this, he felt excited as he took but a single step inside, the moment he did he was hit by a massive feeling of both dread and of hope. This caused a bead of sweat to fall from his face, at what he felt and before he could question it, he finally snaps out when he heard it.

" **WATCH OUT!** " The moment Escanor heard that he turns just as he was trampled upon by a bunch of loud, rambunctious children who paid Escanor without a care as the young teen was twitching while having a bunch of footprints on himself, slowly the teen lifts his head.

"W-Wha...?" Escanor said, not exactly understanding what just happened but heard running footsteps.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get trampled over by the kids!" The moment he heard that he found himself being helped up by a woman who had shoulder length white hair with some traces of crimson with her eyes being gray while behind her own pair of glasses.

"It's ok, I'm often told that I don't have much of a presence anyway. So it's all—" He was cut off as his glasses break in two, falling on the floor much to Escanor's horror as he fell to his knees, picking both parts up in his hands.

"Noooooo, I've broken my glasses! These were my sister's birthday present!" Cried the teen, causing the teacher of the kids to immediately feel guilty.

"I-I'm so sorry, if you give me the pieces I can get them quickly repaired for tomorrow." Hearing that, Escanor turns to her with a look of hope.

"Really?" He asked, gaining a nod from the woman.

"Yes, it's the least I can do after my screw up. I'm Fuyumi Todoroki by the way." She said, extending a hand which Escanor takes it to stand up with a surprised look on his face, despite his vision not being perfect he could still see quite well.

"Todoroki...? By your hair color and name, are you by any chance related to Shoto Todoroki?" His question very much surprised her.

"You know my brother—" She stops at seeing the school uniform he wore to than look surprised.

"Ah, you also go to U.A. High school, are you his classmate?" Her question earned a nod from him her proceeded to pick of the pieces of his glasses.

"Indeed I am, we are both in the same homeroom after all." He told her just as she extended a hand which he hands her the broken pieces glasses and it's pieces.

"Than I'll ask my brother to give it to you in the morning when they get fixed." She told the now grateful Escanor who smiles just before they heard giggling and laughter, turning to see all the students smiling with some having smug expressions, confusing the two.

"Teachers got a boyfriend!" The students sang, causing the two to blush with Fuyumi immediately shouting as she looks at them all.

"I-It's not like that at all, anyways if you keep misbehaving we'll leave! I went to a lot of trouble scheduling this trip on the same day it opened so behave yourselves!" Her words gained groans before she turns to Escanor.

"Well it was nice meeting you Escanor, hope we can meet again some other time." As she said it, the teacher hurried towards her students that started teasing her again till they were stopped by threats of going home. Seeing this, Escanor just looks around as he walks over to what looked like a stand where he takes a pamphlet that he proceeds to open, looking somewhat closer to get a better look of where he should go first. While this was happening, passing by him was two individuals, one of the same appeared to be around Escanor's age, having dark red hair that could be seen as magenta that reaches just past his jaw and amber eyes. His clothing consisted of a white shirt with gray long sleeves over a black cropped tank top as well as a pair of dark pants and short grey boots. Behind the guy was someone wearing a black hoodie and pants, it basically concealed his entire face but froze when Escanor spoke.

"Ah, now I know where to go first." As he said it, he turned just as the hooded figure continue walking, Escanor walking directly past him from behind with the figure continuing to walk after the other one who had swiped a pamphlet on where to go.

"It says the statues of 3,000 years ago are of yet not open to the public. What do you want to do?" The red-head asked the one who walks past him, signaling him to follow. While this was happening, Escanor had arrived at the first part which he just looks at the pamphlet first.

"Seems this is the first stop." After saying that, he looks up to be greeted by a sight of a weapon inside a large case. What he saw was a giant ornamental axe with a blade shaped like a crescent moon, similar to that of a Monk's spade. The axe also features two golden protrusions, one larger than the other, with the white tips of a spear, the longer one is in the middle at the top of the ax and the smaller one is on the opposite of the blade of the axe. The handle is dark blue and it features a golden semicircular guard with four golden spikes on it. While staring at it, Escanor felt something as if it were calling to him.

"This weapon..." As he muttered that, he got a closer look at its plaque.

"Rhitta...the weapon that was named after the young maiden who was loved by the sun." After reading that, he just looks back at the weapon that seemed to give off a glow from the light reflecting off of it.

(Indeed, it is a beautiful axe.)

The moment he heard that very familiar voice, he quickly looks around to see that their was no one at all.

"That's odd, I—could that voice have been—" Escanor stops as he was wondering about that voice but just goes back to looking at the axe. While this was happening, the two individuals, the hooded and red-haired ones that were walking through the museum together, found themselves approaching a closed off part either a security guard stood guard. As the two made their way to a closed section of the museum, the single guard walks from his position in front of the two.

"Excuse me, you two can't go that way. It's off limits until we—" The guard was cut off by the hooded one speaking.

"Gowther, do it." With that one order, immediately his colored haired friend had a pair of luminous, purple energy bows that appear in his hands. Seeing this, the guards eyes widen in shock as civilians took notice of what was happening.

"Sacred Treasure, Double Bow Harlit! Blackout!" With those words, a black sphere was released above Gowther's head, consuming everyone in the entire building, rendering everyone unconscious as they hit the floor, including the guard. Seeing this, the hooded one steps forward and past Gowther.

"Make sure to have the footage and their memories of us deleted." Hearing those orders, he just nods in understanding while the person continued to enter the closed off part, passing by demonic statues where some were partly destroyed while others in perfect condition. In the end, he stops in front of two very specific statues and their very forms wasn't truly demonic, their very sight caused the figure to touch his head from under the hood.

"These flashes of memories...even this feeling tells me, you two are indeed remnants of what is known as the Holy War from 3,000 years ago. As of right now, your not dead but drained statues, yet even if I somehow revive you two, you wouldn't be at your original level. Yet even so, just by a single glance...two names come to mind, even tho I have no idea who you two actually are. But this single glance also tell me, you two are beyond my—no...beyond All For One and All Might, even the so called S-Class Hero's of the Hero Association...you two..." As he said, he looked over the two statues.

One showed a short old man wearing a set of clothes and rings suited for nobles with elaborate designs. He has spiky hair, beard, and mustache and a mark is on the right side of his head that has two spiked circles connected by a line from above to below his right eye as well as in his right hand was a staff. The other was a tall and very muscular man with hair that has bangs extending to cover his right eye and end in a long ponytail braided. He also sports a very long mustache that reaches his pectoral section and a small goatee while having a mark that consists of two arrows extending below his left eye and a spot of something on his right shoulder that could be seen as a burn that extends further around his arm with his attire consisting of a skin-tight white vest shirt with no sleeves, black pants and high knee boots. On his forearms are detached sleeves.

"...are absolute... Chandler, the Pacifier Fiend and Cusack, the Napping Reaper." After saying that, he thought about the one he saw near the entrance.

(Really, we can be friends?)

Remembering those words, slowly he moved a hand to his head just as arriving behind him was Gowther.

"I've removed their memories of us even entering as well as had them delete the footage—are you ok, you seem—" He stops at seeing him let go of his head and give a nod.

"Yeah, just...just thinking about, an old friend." After saying that, he grabs his hood and pulls it up. Revealing himself to be none other than Izuku yet different, his hair was cut to now look shorter not to mention the fact that he had a black marking on his forehead, not only that but his left eyes iris and pupil was pitch black.

"Signal the driver to pull up in the back of the museum. If someone sees us, immediately change their perception of what they are seeing and change their memory." His words gained a nod before Izuku turns back to the two statues, knowing that for now, these two will be completely useless until freed.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE TEST; HERO COSTUME!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and before I start I gotta say the reason as too why I've been very slow on updates was for two reasons, one being I've been lacking in inspiration or that if lazy and the other well...I've been trying too date. In the end, I got one great friend and will most likely trying upstarting the updates again! Anyways, I will be moving quickly through this small arc to actually get to the main plot tho I would be skipping the start of the other characters development. By doing this, the story can truly begin.**_

Chapter 7

The moment he heard a shout, Escanor finally turned a corner and looked to see that laying on the floor was Tenya who held his throbbing head while siting in front of Escanor with its back turned was the cat, Cath who turned behind him.

"Sup, Pride Muscles." Spoke the talking Cat to Escanor who just sweatdrops at the scene before he saw Arthur sigh loudly.

"Cath, was that necessary?" Questioned the orange haired young man who proceeded to approach his pet in order to pick him up in his arms.

"It's not my fauuuuuuult, Arthur. Four-eyes needed to be taught his place." The cat said in disagreement, gaining laughter from Ban who sat in the back of the room this time, at a window seat and using Harlequin's chair as a feet rest, much to the annoyance of the teen who seemed very annoyed that a pair of feet were pressing against his back yet his attention was on Diane who sat in front of him, talking to Eijirou who sat on her right. During this whole event, Escanor silently headed back to his seat while Tenya began to lift himself up.

"Ok, nothing seems to be going bad for me...good." Thought the grateful shy one who didn't want to get dragged into something like the museum incident where he and everyone else mysteriously ended up unconscious, having to spend hours after giving a report and leaving on what he saw before passing out. When he finally took his seat, the young man started to relax before taking a deep breath.

"Liones..." The moment his name was called, Escanor almost immediately jolted and slowly he turns to find his classmate behind him, Shoto who was staring at him from behind. This being the first time they've talked with Escanor sweating while Katsuki's attention was gained at seeing this.

"Y-Yes, Todoroki?" Escanor asked, making eye contact with probably one of the best students in class. What he saw next surprised him greatly like a few others watching this scene. The burned teen proceeded to hand him a pair of repaired glasses, causing his eyes too widen in surprise as he takes it.

"My sister asked me to give you them back after she got them repaired." His words caused Escanor to stare at him in shock before turning to look at the glasses and smiles before standing up, surprising Shoto at this.

"T-Thank you very much, and please tell your sister I am grateful!" He said, doing a bow that gained a few sweat drops before a new voice was heard just as Escanor began putting the glasses on.

"If your all not gonna take this seriously, than just leave." Upon hearing those words, almost immediately Escanor's eyes widen in clear shock and looks at the desk just as everyone saw it to, sparks of lighting happened where a man stood, he was relatively tall, handsome, and young. Having slightly curled, short pink-colored hair with blue eyes.

"G-Gil?!" Escanor said with clear shock, surprising many at seeing him react like that.

"Yo Escanor, you know this guy?" Denki asked while tapping him to n the back and he just answers with a nod and was about to speak how when Gil spoke up.

"Now..." With that said, he puts ok a serious gaze that unnerves everyone.

"My name is Gil Tōsen, I'm your homeroom teacher." The moment he said that, he gained many surprised expressions from the many students of the class due to knowing he's on the Top 10 Hero's of Japan.

"Now..." With that said, with a spark of lightning their was two stacks of U.A. gym uniforms on his desk much to their surprise as he explained.

"Now, put these uniforms on and head outside." His words very much confused them all yet Escanor was the most confused more so nervous due to the fact Gil seemed to stare even more seriously at Escanor before looking away, nervously yet this only guessed he teacher to look away, unsatisfied.

* * *

 **20 MINUTES LATER, IN THE SCHOOLYARD OF U.A.**

"WHAT! A quirk assessment test?!" Questioned everyone who wore the gym clothing with Escanor being the only one who wore a larger version.

"But what about—" Ocacho was cut off by their teacher who spoke over her.

"I was assigned as your teacher so I'll be teaching you how I see fit. Something such as orientation has nothing to do with my class. Up til now, you've all been getting the easy treatment. That's why it's my job to prepare you for the harsh reality that is life and that's why, the one with the lowest score out of this entire test..." As he spoke those words, he showed a serious expression while staring at the confused Escanor.

"...will be immediately expelled." The moment he said that, Arthur and Escanor were the only ones who went wide eyed at the shock from his very words spoken to them yet none more shocked than Escanor who was confused at to why it appears he's talking directly to him.

"As you all know, this was the first time you've ever got to use your Quirks in physical exams until this test. Reason being is this entire country doesn't see the bigger picture, having everyone be equal doesn't help anyone. That's why this test will include your usage of your Quirk, and with that...let's begin now..." Gil explained to them all which caused Escanor to look down just before Ochaco suddenly spoke up in disagreement.

"You can't just send one of us home, I mean we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair." The moment she said those words, she immediately regretted it at seeing the look of anger appear on his face.

"Isn't fair...?" He repeated before he spoke loud and clear.

"What isn't FAIR! Is having to watch your own father brutally executed by a band of villains on live tv at a young age..." His words caused everyone to be taken aback with Ochaco trying to avoid his gaze.

"In the end, fair or not doesn't matter on this world. No matter what, in the end this world will always try to bring you down, it's a Hero's job to rise past that and conquer it while also saving others from this so called "unfairness". Being a Pro means a lot more than just being strong, so for the next three years, UA will throw one thing after another at you all. Do what all Pro Hero's have done one time or another, including me...go beyond, Plus Ultra." It was with his words, one-by-one began to build up their confidence, all except for Escanor while Gil spoke.

"Now, let's begin." With those words said, the tests begin...but as this was happening, watching from the window was the Principal Dreyfus who's arms were crossed as he was watching the students begin a Dash test.

"Was placing Gil as their teacher a good choice, Principal?" When he heard that, the man blinks in surprise and looks to his left to see approaching him was All Might, causing the man to smirk while throng back to watch.

"I can assure you my nephew has learned enough to be a great teacher despite his young age. He will do fine indeed." He said yet he could see the sweat coming down his face.

"Something worry you?" His question was immediately answered.

"Last year, he only passed three students in his class." His words gained a small laugh from the man.

"Ah yes, that. I talked to him about that when that happened. I've convinced him to show more patience and understanding for his students this time around instead of just viewing them as pass or fail. Since your asking me this, am I to presume you worry about Arthur? If so than you needn't worry, after all I think he did fondly on his exam." As he said that, All Might just turns to the test, knowing this might not end well...and sadly, he was right.

* * *

4 **5 MINUTES LATER, ON THE FINAL TEST**

"E-Escanor, are you ok?" Ocacho asked the quote depressed student who was looking down sadly with Arthur looking at him to sadly at knowing why.

"As expected..." Gil thought while looking at his clipboard, while all the student stood in front of him yet few were looking at Escanor sadly due to the fact the depressed student has gotten the lowest score among all the tests.

"Wow, Pride Muscles, guess this is where your future ends..." Cath said, causing him to appear even more depressed while staring at him intently was Gil who looked down at his clipboard.

"It's time for the final test, ball throw." With those words, he takes out a ball from behind himself which confused a few who watched him toss it to Katsuki who catches it.

"Walk over to the circle and throw it with or without your Quirk. The goal is to get it as high as possible." He told the student who listened as he walks to the circle, not saying anything but looking at the ball till he gets to the center and after a little bit, he just glances at Escanor for a sec before looking back down at the ball that he proceeds to grip tightly himself.

"Just stay in the circle." Was all the teacher said to the student who proceeds to glance at Escanor who blinks in surprise before seeing an annoyed look as he turns away, stretching.

"Whatever..." As all he said before entering a pitchers stance.

" **RAWWWWWWRRRRHHHHH!** " With a yell, he released an explosion that sent the ball sky high with a trail of flames and smoke circles around it. Soon enough it could be seen falling from the sky and with a "ding" he shows his phone to them all.

[705.2]

This amazed them all with Escanor just shaking in fear of screwing up this event as well unlike many who seemed excited while a few unnerved at the scoring.

"This will be your fifth and final test, the one with the lowest score will be expelled." As he said it, he glances at the shaking Escanor which caused him to show disappointment before in a flash of lightning he picked the ball up again.

"Liones." The moment he called his name, he looks up to catch a ball yet had trouble keeping balance before looking up at the teacher who was staring at him like everyone else.

"It's your turn, so give it your all if you want to pass." He said, seeming as if it was the most encouraging thing he's said all day to his class when compared to everything else he's said. In moments, the shyest one stood in the circle, staring at the ball before he swallows.

"If Liones doesn't get a good score, he's the one going home." The moment Tenya said that, Katsuki grits his feet angrily.

"He better not..." Katsuki said with anger while Ban just glances at the teacher before leaning to Harlequin's ear.

"Is it me or does he seem to have it out for Escanor?" His question gained a glance from Gil who saw them talking and immediately Ban glances away, whistling while Harlequin turns fast, sweating. During this moment, Gil just focuses back on Escanor who was in thought.

[I'm proud of you, little brother.]

(If you wish to live, then bearing this power will grant you just that and the power to protect.)

"I can't fail...I've already made it this far, otherwise..." As he thought those words, he pulled back his arm as he tried to awaken it, trying to access that power he's done times before.

"Please...activate!" Escanor thought yet...nothing. As he threw the ball, all it did was fly in the air a few feet before hitting the ground.

"29 meters."

Called the phone of Gil who sighs while Escanor just looks at his right hand.

"I don't get it, it's activated on its own many times before yet when I try to use it...nothing?!" As he spoke those words, in a flash of lightning stood Gil in front of Escanor.

"It is plainly obvious that the Judges of the exam didn't take anything into account about what you can do if you can't use your Quirk. You don't even understand the basics of how to even activate it...more so the fact you lack the determination." As Gil said that, Escanor showed disbelief as he spoke.

"Wait, but I can sti—" He was cut off by the teacher speaking over him.

"...That's why, as of today you are expelled from U.A..." The moment Escanor heard that, he showed absolute shock, shattered by the words of reality. His words also shocked many of his classmates, more so being Arthur who didn't believe those words to have been spoken while Ban looked very annoyed, not just him but Harlequin and Diane also noticed the fact there seems to be something going on between them that factored that vote. Yet among all of them, Katsuki showed anger at hearing he was expelled.

"Hey, aren't ya' blind pinky?! That guy seriously kicked ass against the giant mech not to mention what he did almost a year ago against that villain while saving his classmate!" Ban said, not realizing his words caused Katsuki's eyes too widen as he recalled that day quite well, how he was saved and without saying anything, he clearly felt...more dissatisfied than angry with Gil's choice. Yet the teacher just turns to Escanor.

"You are far from ready, not only can you not deactivate it from what was seen but you can't even activate it at will either. Were you counting on having civilians endanger themselves to activate it, like those other times again?" His words caused him to take a step back in disbelief just before Gil turns around.

"No matter what your intentions are, as of right now your nothing but a liability in battle. Now...class dismissed, return to the homeroom and wait for next period. Escanor, return the uniform and retrieve your belongings, by the end of the day you will be leaving this school." He said while walking towards the building, away from them all. Seeing this, Ban started to raise his right arm yet it was grabbed by Diane who shakes her head, causing him to make a "tch" sound while looking away with annoyance.

"Escanor...?" Ochaco asked while approaching her friend who was staring at his feet before turning towards her with a weak smile.

"G-Guess...becoming a hero will be harder now..." As he said those words, tears began to form in his eyes until her closed them while he grits his teeth, with that he turns just to run away from the class.

" **ESCANOR!** " Arthur shouted as he ran a little to stop next to Ochaco yet they just watched him run away. While this was happening, Gil watched from the corner of the building and sighs while turning to blink in surprise at finding the Number One Hero of Japan in front of him.

"Gil, why did you expel young Liones?!" Demanded the large Hero who was staring at Gil's back, causing the younger man to look back at him.

"Let me guess, you were playing favorites weren't you?" The moment he heard that, All Might began to sweat while the Lightning Hero turns to him.

"I know for a fact, besides Escanor theirs another student in my class you were rooting for. So don't even deny that your looking past the obvious problems to the kid." Upon hearing that, All Might grew serious.

"Your ignoring the fact he has great potential. I've seen it first hand of what he's capable of, so tell me why you just expelled him?!" His question gained a sigh while he turns around.

"His sister asked me too." Upon hearing that, All Might's eyes widen all the way in utter shock before he got serious.

"Are you telling me that young Lione's very own sister wanted his chances of being a Hero reduced to zero?!" He demanded, yet saw him shake his head.

"No, she asked me to evaluate him to see if he can attend this school to become a Hero, to see if he had the potential. The moment she found out about him being allowed to enter U.A., she became very worried. That's why she asked me to see for myself, to see if he can handle it. If not than I must immediately expel him from this school. You may see it as sabotaging but I see it as her protecting her little brother from the true threats of this world until he's ready. That is why I'll say this once All Might, do not interfere. If Escanor wants to be a Hero, than he can try another school, that will allow him to have more training with his Quirk to activate it whenever he wants." While saying that, he proceeded to walk past All Might who looks down at his feet.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE U.S.J. ATTACK; BACK UP ARRIVES AND THE INTRODUCTION OF A PRIDEFUL HERO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like this 6,000 word chapter, wanted to extend it during the Invasion Arc and get it done while I was on vacation, was gonna release it with another story chapter but decided to release it now. Hope to hear what ya'll think of it._**

Chapter 8

[ _Escanor, I'll be in the city for some time, I would like to see you._ ]

As he reread the message, Escanor stood in line for the train there would take him to the location he needed to be in. Having been a single week and with it for the orange-haired young man who was waiting in line, is the one located at the back.

As each second past, the line got smaller and smaller with the young man just appearing to be depressed, not feeling exactly in the mood to talk to his sister after what happened as he already knew Gil wasn't that cold, unlike his usual self, meaning he was acting like that for a single reason.

"I know I won't be able to attend U.A. but...sis...things starting looking up for me." As he told himself that, he stopped while looking down at his feet, remembering the days he was a happy child wanting to be a Hero while he played with Ochako. While he was stuck in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that everyone in front of him was already on the train and that it was rush hour, so they couldn't just wait as after a few seconds of trying to gain Escanor's attention, they started shutting the door's, not bothering to even shake Escanor since it was his fault. While this went on, someone had finally arrived behind Escanor and started to shout at him, yet the person fell to deaf ears, that was until the person decided to get physical.

" **WILL YOU MOVE YOUR ASS!** " As that shouted came from a female tone, it was followed by the sudden kick in the back that sent him falling forwards, his glasses falling off as well on the ground with as yelp escaping the poor teen's lips.

He was rubbing his back from the kick as well as cleaning the lenses with his shirt, multitasking and still ignoring the person until he heard shouts, being talked down to.

" **YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE OF YOU I'M LATE! CAN YOU NOT DAYDREAM WHILE YOU ARE IN LINE, I HAVE PLACES TO BE FOUR-EYED, SCRAWNY, WEAK, PATHETIC, STUPID, ORANGE-HAIRED NINKAPOOP!** "

By the end of that tirade, Escanor finally starts standing up as he places his glasses on and turns to the one verbally assaulting him which in turn filled him with sadness. When he turned, to his surprise, it was a girl who was shorter than himself.

What he found behind him was a petite teen, that could be mistaken for being much younger than she was. She has an adolescent face with emerald green eyes and green hair that was curled up on the ends. Her clothing consisted of a hoodie and shorts.

"I—" He couldn't even speak as he heard movement from behind and turns to see the train had already started moving much to Escanor's shock and before he could do anything he heard shouting again.

" **YOU IDIOT!** "

With that shout, he quickly turns to meet her gaze.

" **ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!** " As she demanded that, Escanor was unsure what to do as his voice got caught in his throat yet in seconds he felt a powerful force cause him to lean down forcibly where he was face to face with the girl.

"Still no response?! Not only did you cause me to miss my train but now your ignoring me?! **IT'S BECAUSE I'M SHORT, ISN'T IT?!** " When Escanor heard that last part, he showed visible confusion as she went on.

" **I HAVE YOU KNOW I'M SEVENTEEN, SO I'M NOT SOME KID!** " With words filled with anger, Escanor found himself floating in the air. "IF YOU KEEP TREATING ME LIKE ONE THAN I'M GONNA DEMOLISH YOU!"

" **ONEE-CHAN STOP! YOUR GONNA GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN!** "

As he heard that shout, Escanor was bumped into by a girl who was the same height as the screamer. She had chin-length, dark green hair styled into a bob, and her eyes are light green.

Immediately she turned to Escanor with a worried look on her face.

"I suggest you run, my sister 'will' try to break you!" It was a suggestion, it was a clear warning that caused the teen to bolt from the scene.

" **GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD, I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!** "

* * *

All he could do was breathing hard, escaping the grasp of the very pissed off girl and not wanting to be crushed, now standing on the sidewalk as civilians passed him by.

"So scary...and I thought Katsuki was scarier." As he muttered that, he stood up straight and wiped his forehead from his sweat.

"Found ya!🎶" Came a sudden shout as an arm wraps his neck which he immediately turns his head to find a smiling Ban standing there.

"B-Ban?!"

Escanor could only stare at his once classmate in shock to see him of all people from the school before hearing footsteps and looks past him to find a smiling Diane and Harlequin approaching him.

"Harlequin, Diane?" His words caused them to smile yet still Escanor didn't understand but received a pat on his back by Ban.

"We decided to skip school today to try and find ya'! Good thing we did, Ahahahah!" As he laughed, Escanor just looks down sadly.

"Is something wrong, Escanor?" As she asked that, she was tilting her head in a cute way much to Harlequin's joy before he spoke.

"It's just, I'm not your classmate anymore so why did you bother trying to find me?" When he asked that, surprise appeared on there faces with Ban being the one to speak.

"Ain't it obvious?"

To Escanor, it was not and just looks at him in confusion.

"We're friends." The moment Ban said that with a smile, Escanor's reaction was disbelief and shock but before he could follow up with their words, he saw him. Running across the street in a hurry was Tenya in his Hero costume and he appeared to be in a panic, seeing this confused him before his eyes widen.

"Something wrong?"

"I just saw Tenya running, he seemed to be panicking as well as, he was wearing some kinda costume?"

That caused the three to look at each other, knowing something was not right.

* * *

It was during the fight, already half-way into it that things were happening with a Nomu having grabbed Arthur's right arm, pulling him closer as it raised the other arm. As this was happening, Tsuyu reacted by shooting her tongue out towards arm as it swung down its arm and in turn, the one who staged the attack was extending his left hands towards her head as well as Minoru's.

 ** _CRAAAAAAAAAAASH_**

Was all they heard as the main doors blew open, gaining about everyone's attention from hearing the loud sound that stopped Shigaraki and the Nomu. Slowly the orange-haired student directs his gaze at the door where footsteps were heard.

"Seems Escanor was right when he said Tenya seemed to be in a hurry." Came the words from none other than Ban who was entering the building, followed by Diane and Harlequin with Escanor in tow who was trying to hide behind Ban who just smiles. "So what we miss?"

As he asked that question, the entire time Gilthunder could only watch from where he lay due to the fact that he was taken by surprised from both the Nomu being lightning resistant as well as Shigaraki's Quirk. Being incapacitated as of right now unlike the students who stood in shock, during the whole thing Mina was crying her eyes out at back up arriving, more so the fact hearing of the Trio's skills during there Test and not only her but Ochako was also ready eyed, hoping Escanor will save them all even tho he's having trouble with his Quirk.

Ban simply overlooks his classmates before his gaze moved onto the villain and his smile widens as he starts stretching while approaching them all with the others as his gaze rests on none other than an injured Griamore, the son of their principal who lay on the ground with Mina and Ochako next to him.

"Relax guys, because we 'four' can take care of this."

As Ban spoke those words, he was showing a wide-grin that unnerved all the villains who saw that smile, unlike Escanor who overreacted.

"F-Four?! But I can't—" He was cut off by Ban who glances at him.

"Until your Quirk activates, just stay near Ochako and Mina?"

"... Ok."

With that, Escanor rushes to the other girls, bending down to help Gil sit up all the while Ban simply moves his neck as cracks were heard, walking down the steps with Diane and Harlequin but as they did so, Ban moves his right hand into his jacket and what he takes out a steel three-section staff that he just places on his shoulders after throwing offer his jacket and shirt to reveal his muscular build while Harlequin snaps his fingers and what gets materialized was a green pillow with dark green circles on it, sitting upon it while it floats in the air and Diane just cracks her knuckles.

Upon seeing this scene, the villains were becoming unnerved at the confidence they were giving off while the lighting hero, their teacher could only watch as he didn't want them to get involved, instead of a Pro Hero who should be fighting.

"Guys these kids are too confident, I'm starting to get nervous."

"Don't go running now, we got them on the ropes!"

"This is our only chance idiots, we need to—" He stops as the group heard a shout.

"Assault Hunt!"

Many blacked out the moment that was yelled and what they all saw was Ban suddenly having unleashed a powerful but savage attack. He had suddenly thrust forward with such speed upon his feet meeting the ground that he was going last many villains all the while unleashing a barrage of strikes by swinging his staff unbelievably fast, slamming into the ones that were closest as they were sent into the air, unconscious.

" **WHAT?!** " As one four-armed villain shouted that, he heard running and turns to see a furious Diane heading for him which causes the villain to smile smugly.

"Hey, girl, for a kid you're—" He becomes silent the moment she grew with her clothes shredding to reveal herself wearing a short-sleeved one-piece orange suit, boots with five crossed laces that extend almost up to her knees.

" **WHERE IS MY COUSIN, EIJIROU!** " As she demanded that, she gave no time for an answer as she slams her fist into the villain who was crushed beneath it, leaving a crater where she pulled her fist out much I the fear of the villains yet one seemed truly happy and that was Harlequin who let out a breath of relief.

" **THEY WERE COUSINS?!** "

With that thought in mind, Harlequin felt jealousy slowly leave himself while a blue-skinned, two-horned, brut was charging right at him.

" **THIS ISN'T A PLACE FOR CHILDREN!** " As he shouted that, he presented his horns with the intent on piercing the teen yet what he hit instead was soft, looking up to find what appeared to be a large, stuffed bear made of moss.

" **WTF—** " He was silenced immediately by the sudden appearance of a staff coming from the stuffed bear and slamming into the villain that sent him flying while the bear changed form, becoming a floating spear next to Harlequin who seemed very relaxed before snapping his fingers as the spearheads straight for Gil, swooping him up in its bear form which held the injured man.

" **GOT YOU!** " Hearing that, Harlequin turns fast to see another villain charging at him until he was picked up by an angry Diane.

"Don't touch my friends!" With that single warning, she threw the poor guy like a football towards the water area, skipping along the water like a rock.

"Geez." Came the sudden mutter of Ban, turning his attention towards Shigaraki, the Nomu, and his classmates before he got serious as he quickly moved once again with great speed.

" **FOX HUNT!** "

As they heard that shout, Ban had successfully gotten past the two villains with Arthur, Tsuyu, and Minoru hanging in his arms. Letting the three-down while he was staring at the Nomu and Shigaraki.

"What the heck?" Muttered a surprise Minoru who couldn't believe what he was seeing at how fast Ban was.

"Get to the entrance, hey Harlequin!" As he shouted, his friend turns to look at him while he spoke without turning. "Use the Eighth Form, I'll hold back these two till the actual Pro's arrive to clean up this mess. Diane, check to see how the others are doing!"

As those commands were made much to the surprise of Arthur who didn't expect that, he just turns sees both Tsuyu and Minoru running towards the rest.

"No, no, no! It wasn't supposed to go this way!" Spoke the villain with hands on his body, glaring at Ban. "To think three students could be this strong, father."

"Ban, that big guy is too much. He took my strongest punch yet he wasn't even phased." As he gave that warning, thinking of this Villain being a threat to his very own mentor, All Might he saw Ban smile with confidence.

"Just watch."

With that said, Arthur just listens and starts running towards the rest while Diane hurries to the students, leaving Ban with the two. While this was happening, Harlequin met up with the others near the entrance.

"Form Eight: Pollen Garden." With that command, a large barrier was formed around the group with the students and injured teachers inside and slowly the bleeding for both began to stop, Arthur just turning to see what was happening while he ran towards the barrier.

"Now..." With that single word, he leaps for Shigaraki while he swung his weapon.

"Banishing Kill!"

What he thought would be a fatal attack, instead, he met the tough body of the Nomu that got in front of his strike without a scratch.

"Ok... the big guy is thick." Muttered the guy who's faced was introduced to the Nomu's fist, the result of that was blood splattering everywhere as Ban's body hits the ground with his staff also doing the same, horrifying Arthur who stops in horror and was about to run back when he heard Harlequin shout.

" **DON'T WORRY ARTHUR, BAN'S GOT THIS!** " When he heard that, Arthur was completely confused until he turns fast and what he saw was a fully healed Ban just sitting up, smiling at the shocked Shigaraki who wasn't the only one as everyone who saw this had the same reaction.

" **DAMMIT, HE HAS A REGENERATION QUIRK!** " The leader shouted in anger as he watched Ban stand up slowly just as the Nomu leaps for him, planning on grabbing him yet he ducks under the arms and punched him in the gut, yet no effect before he was hit in the side that sent him through the air yet only seconds after his body hit the ground he was already getting back up, cracking his neck as he did so with the monster charging for him yet again. This becomes a game of cat and mouse, Ban dodging each strike with only some hits on himself while he did the same with some strikes yet slowly, something began to change. With each heal, Ban was becoming slower yet not only him but the Nomu also seemed to be getting slower as well, as if both were losing stamina.

" _What's going on, why is the Nomu slowing down? Does he have another Quirk?!_ "

That was what was going through Shigaraki's mind as he watched the fight between the two of them until another change took place as Ban caught the Nomu's fist and immediately begins bending it back until he delivers a jab to the face, causing it to stumble back while the teen smiles.

"Physical Hunt!" As Ban muttered that, he extended his right hand towards his weapon that immediately flew to his right hand and was about to unleash a devastating attack when he felt it and immediately looks down at his feet, finding himself standing on the darkness that was already sinking him halfway in.

"Nice. From the looks you can steal someone's physical strength and add it to your own, yet what good is that if your missing half your body." As Shigaraki muttered that, Ban immediately draws back his staff and swings it directly at the villain yet it was caught by the Nomu's causing Ban's eyes to widen at seeing he's run out of time, he could have continued drawing in strength but the moments passed with the monster beginning to regain its strength while he himself beginning to feel tried.

Slowly, Shigaraki extends his hand to touch the staff and immediately the Nomu's lets go as they watched it disintegrate with Ban letting go of it with surprise all the while Arthur was watching this scene with shock, having stopped halfway there and not only him but the other students are worried, Gil and Griamore having already regained consciousness as they were slowly trying to get up with Escanor just standing there to see Ban at a major disadvantage.

"Kurogiri." As the leader spoke his name, he was scratching his neck where a hand was holding onto it. "Do it."

With that order, slowly the gate begins to close and as it did the Nomu immediately moves with Ban's eyes widening as he was kicked with such force that his upper body was sent flying as his lower half has disappeared and with it the guy grits his teeth with his body hitting the ground and rolling away, blood leaking from the wound yet he didn't shout in pain but instead lift his body only to flinch as his arms were starting to shake.

Upon seeing this, Gil try's to move but flinches and falls to his knees.

" _I can't do anything right now!_ "

As he thought that, he looks at the other students, Diane was busy helping the other students deal with the villains away from the main group while Arthur was almost to the main group, having stopped to see what was happening. As this went on, Escanor was watching with wide-eyes filled with fear and shock.

"Why...why am I just standing there, watching when..." As Escanor thought that, he looks down at his feet recalling the test his Quirk would not activate which resulted in him being expelled. It was at this moment that Gil noticed Escanor beginning to shake and glares at him.

"Don't even think about it Escanor," As he gave his warning, Escanor had stopped to look at him while he spoke with a surprised look on his face. "you have no control over your Quirk and besides I can't allow you to get involved!"

Yet, even so, Escanor just looks back with worry how that Nomu was approaching Ban with the plans on crushing him until he stops regenerating.

"Hey, Pride Muscles."

The moment he heard that immediately Escanor turns to see Cath who up until not had stayed away from Arthur, due to it being a training trip the teacher would not allow the cat to get come with him yet here he was, standing near the entrance much to the surprise of the others.

"Why you just standing there, do you want little ol' me to pounce on you for doing nothing?" The animal's words caused Escanor's eye's widened while the others were looking between the two with I think Mina and Ochako having the most noticeable reaction on their faces. Escanor already understood what the Cat was saying, yet Gil wasn't having that.

"No, absolutely not! **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, ESCANOR! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED! WHAT WILL MARGRET DO ONCE SHE HEARS HER LITTLE BROTHER DIED TRYING TO BE A HERO?!** " He demanded with surprise appearing on their face's at the sudden mention of Escanor's sister yet immediately the Cat pounces on Gil, finding itself atop his head as it spoke.

"In case you didn't realize Sparky Sparky-man, he's the only one able to turn this situation around. Diane doesn't stand a chance against muscle bird-man and you Hero's aren't healed enough to fight as well as backup hasn't arrived yet." As the cat spoke, he looked at Escanor to see that shocked expression while Ochako appeared to be fearful for Escanor yet recalls what he did during the test and the power he displayed.

"So, as of this moment the only one who can actually hold these guys off his Pride Muscles here." After saying that, Escanor's eyes widen and from the corner of his eye he saw Arthur running back towards Ban to save him which fear grips him again...recalling the words that were spoken to him.

Iliac

"Ahahahahahaha! You really amazed me there, ya' know!"

"We're friends."

"Don't listen to them, just do you."

"~~from what I saw he moved to save Ochako who was stuck while that giant robot was approaching her. Isn't that, what a hero I supposed to do?"

With the grit of his teeth, he dashes out of the barrier much to the horror of Gil.

" **STOP, ESCANOR!** " He shouted at the top of his lungs and watched in disbelief as he was running full speed and with a grit of his teeth he punches the ground in anger.

"Why hasn't All Might arrived yet, I know he'll be here soon! I just need to hold him off, or perhaps just buy enough time for the other Pro's to arrive." Escanor thought all the while closing in on Arthur who was also running back as well, heading straight for Ban.

"Even with his Quirk, if he continues taking his attacks than..." With determination in his eyes and tries to move faster, not realizing another was closing in on him and fast but as this was happening, Shigaraki looked at the two past Ban, more so at Arthur from earlier.

"These kids are so annoying, Nomu!" With that one command, in an instant it moved at a far greater speed, one that Arthur couldn't see much to his disbelief as all he knew was an unforeseen force was heading directly for him and he could do nothing.

" _No...I...I can't move._ "

As he thought that, his life flashing before his eyes as he could only do nothing. Yet slowly, he was gradually being pushed out of the way which results in an explosion of force and debris that created a whirlwind as well as a body flying into a rock wall, destroying it with rubble falling atop the body.

" _Wha...what just happened?_ "

As he thought that, slowly he looks to where he was pushed from and follows the path, finding a debris cloud from a broken wall.

"Huh—" His train of thought was finally silenced by a single scream.

" **ESCANOOOOOOOOR!** "

That single word originated from the horrified Ochako who was watching the entire time, tears coming down her face next to Mina who had a hand on her mouth and Harlequin who was looking away, slowly Arthur came to realization and turns slowly towards where the last explosion took place, the wall where he saw a foot hanging out from all the rubble and slowly his eyes widen all the way.

"Dammit...he wasn't supposed to do that..." Spoke Ban who hits his fist into the ground, gritting his teeth in anger as his legs have started to regenerate all the while Arthur just stood there in disbelief as tears formed in his eyes before turning fast, gritting his teeth as he glared at the villains with the teleporter joining Shigaraki's side.

"And that's what happens when someone wants to play hero, they end up dead." As he spoke those words, he could clearly see the rage on Arthur's face while Ban himself was trying to gather his strength, both noticing the knocked out villains beginning to rise all the while from the distance the other students were running to help such as Katsuki, Diane, Eijiou, and Shouto among them. As all this happened, for Escanor time seemed to be moving ever so slowly, as of his brain hasn't caught up to what happened. Only staring at the ceiling while he lay under rubble as he felt his body was destroyed, bones were broken and organs punctured, he couldn't move anything but stare at the ceiling as his lungs start to get filled with his own blood.

" _Sunshine isn't the kind of Power that would be activated for trivial things such as a Test...more so, it's because I have yet to truly allow you to wield the power of the 'my' grace since it's not time yet for you to gain that level of power._ "

As Escanor heard that voice, he saw that bright light against from his right and it began to dye down, revealing a man with long, curly silver hair and blue eyes with clothing that consisted of a robe with several buttons along, striped pants.

"W-Who...are you?"

"My name isn't important right now, when the time comes I give you full control of Sunshine, I'll tell you."

"Sunshine?"

"That is the name of the Grace which you've been calling a Quirk."

With this exchange, Escanor just stares at the man before staring at the ceiling, recalling the times it activated.

"Why didn't it activate...?"

It was a simple question to the man who stopped smiling but stares down at Escanor, with what could be sadness before he sighs.

"Because you didn't have faith in yourself." As he spoke, the man could see the shocked look in Escanor's eyes that despite his injuries his eyes told him more than his words could. "You were only hoping for a Hero to save you."

Shocked was the only thing Escanor felt, knowing what he was talking about and recalling the times the Quirk activated, not because of his fear but the need of it.

"Courage and bravery is one thing you have shown me quite a bit of, but having faith in yourself is something else entirely different. When you lacked that the most at that crucial moment it would not activate and here you are..."

Escanor didn't reply as he felt sadness at his own weakness yet again, his need to be saved by others, his need to depend on others rather than himself.

"Depending on others isn't a bad thing, but for you...you depend on them every time. The only times you didn't depend on anyone but yourself was when your Quirk activated because that was when he had faith in yourself. Now tell me Escanor, as of this moment...can you have faith in yourself to protect the ones you care about?"

As he asked that question, Escanor slowly closed his eyes. Just recalling all those times of him whimpering and backing off, more so with Izuku and even when he tried mustering up courage, it simply faltered. Yet as he continued to dig deeper in his memories, a simple memory came to mind...one that has yet seen the real world.

" _When I grow up, I'll be an amazing Hero so that I can protect big sis, dad, and help mom get better!_ "

It was with that thought, that he felt a warm feeling in his chest as a single image appeared in his mind of himself, his sister, his father, and his mother smiling happily as he was held in their arms, a sleeping bundle of joy and with that single image thought, the moments of himself using Sunshine came to mind.

As he saw this, the man smiles as he once again places a single finger on Escanor's forehead.

"I have faith in you, Escanor. _Invigorate_." As he spoke that final word, a light began to erupt from Escanor's body before he stood up.

"I, leave the rest to you." With a smile, he fades away for the next time they meet but as he was disappearing, Mael felt something in the distance, a pull and as he was almost gone he couldn't help but smile more.

And with that, time was resuming as a light engulfed Escanor's body. The moment that was happening caught off guard Shigaraki as well as Arthur, not only this but many others as hope began to hit them in their hearts. The villains, on the other hand, the ones who woke up and were currently facing the other students and one giant were unnerved by it, more so at Diane's big smile.

"What's going on?" As the Disintegrator asked that, he didn't like that light show that was happening and spoke a single name with an order.

"Nomu, finish that kid!"

" **NO!** "

With that order, the Nomu's immediately dashes at the glowing body right as Arthur was starting to leap to stop even tho he had no hope catching him, instead something did it for him. From the ceiling, a sudden explosion happened and with it an object that crashes lands in front of the Nomu, stopping it in its tracks while everyone who saw this stopped what they were doing to look at what crashed into the ground, that being a weapon, more specifically an Axe.

"W-What is that?!" As the lead shouted that, he couldn't understand why an Axe came down through the ceiling. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Yet no answer, no one had a plausible explanation as to why an Axe suddenly appeared in front of the Nomu, as if stopping it to protect Escanor but one thing caused Ban to smile more, and it wasn't the weapon but the fact the heat was rising, he wasn't the only one but also Shouto's eyes began to widen in surprise.

"Nomu, get rid of that thing!" His order resulted in the monster walking up to the weapon and grasps it with a single hand, going to lift it when it reality it didn't budge which became a complete shock to many, this resulted in the Nomu placing both hands on it, putting much strength yet it could barely lift it.

"What the hell's going on, it can't weigh that much!" As Shigaraki shouted that, it was then that they heard it, a deep voice heard

"Of course, its because this is a one-handed Axe."

At that moment, the ax was swiped from the Nomu's hands, being taken by none other than Escanor himself who stood proudly, the injuries he sustained no longer there as his body grew more and more muscular by the second as well as his height increasing, during this shocking scene, all the villains stopped what they were doing to watch this scene just like the students as well, Ochako being ready eyed that her childhood friend is alive just like Arthur who was using his arm to wipe his tears away unlike Ban who was grinning like crazy, about to witness the personification of a badass.

"The Divine Axe Rhitta. A battle-ax bearing the name of a maiden beloved by the Sun. It's not something to be touched by some lowly villains that crawl like worms in the darkness." As he spoke, his shirt was turning the shreds as his muscles were enlarging, his shirt unable to take it. "But you are truly foolish and unfortunate. To have walked here and attacked my friends in front of me."

Upon hearing his prideful words, Shigaraki glares at the man, finding him to be a joke and not a threat.

"Don't start acting all high and mighty just because your Quirk activated, I want All Might, not some kid!" Yet as he spoke, he was simply not seen as a threat by Escanor, but a mere child.

"A kid you say, to say such words to someone such as I am a very foolish mistake. After all, for I am the one who stands atop all other Hero's. I am known as The Lion's Sin of Pride or The Hero of The Sun, but I'll allow you to call me Lord Escanor." As he gave his introduction, Shigaraki thought he was joking and grits his teeth at the confident man before them all, finding him to be like yet different than All Might.

"Lion's Sins of Pride?"

"Hero of the Sun?"

"Ahahahah, big talk coming from a kid!"

"Such Pride and Arrogance! And he calls himself a Hero?!"

These were the words spoken by the villains all around them, finding Escanor's words to be funny as they thought that because he was a kid he wasn't a threat, more so they had Nomu on their side and soon enough they were laughing as some turned their attention towards the students again who appeared to be on guard, yet that ends when they heard laughing from one person, that being Escanor himself who was giving a cheerful laugh before on an instant, a single instant he took his chance and with a smile severs the Nomu's left arm, the ax digging into the monster's side as it stumbles back and falls.

"That of the Sin of Pride." His words held great power as the scene that was displayed caused the villains to fear while Shigaraki was disbelief, having broken out into a cold sweat at the fact even if it was just an arm, he was able to slash it off in a single swing, a being that was made to defeat All Might.

"H-How did you do that in one swing?!" His demand fell to deaf ears as Escanor didn't want to waste his time speaking to children, this silence had angered the villain.

"It's not over yet," Slowly, muscle mass shit out from the Nomu's shoulder to attach itself to the severed arm. "we still have the Nomu's trump card!"

And with that, it rises immediately as it was completely healed, looking directly at Escanor who stood proud.

"Seems this ugly Punching bag can regenerate." As he said those words, he blinks with a little surprise at the Nomu suddenly gritting its teeth before veins began traveling all throughout its body, with it the muscle sixes increased drastically while also appearing more like a wild beast and this caused the Prideful one to show quite the amount of surprise.

" _KILL HIM NOW, NOMU!_ "

With that single order, it swings full force at Escanor's face with enough strength that upon contact an explosion took place, Escanor appearing to fly through the air backward as his body crashes into the nearby fallen buildings, causing an explosion of debris flying everywhere along with dust.

Seeing this, once again Ochako was very worried as she was staring at it with the tears still in her eyes before they widen as she saw him, and like her...everyone was clearly shocked as the villains were becoming very fearful, unlike the students who were filled with hope. Walking out of the debris was Escanor who's pants were a little torn while his shirt was gone and because of it, it fully revealed Lion's head tattoo on his back. His face itself showed signs of injury on his cheek with a like of blood coming from his nose and mouth yet, he did something that caused the villains to shake in fear.

"I must say, that was an impressive attack." As those words were spoken, he spat out a single broken tooth before placing the left hand of his thumb on his nose and blew, shooting out some blood and with that he starts stretching his neck, gaining cracks. "To be able to knock out a single tooth, quite impressive..."

With those words, Shigaraki took a step back as he watched Escanor approach the Nomu once again as it was ready to fight, watch Escanor enter combat distance with the distance between them being little and just as the Nomu was about to attack, Escanor spoke.

"I guess it's my turn."

Was all that was said, with the axe spilt being raised into the air, it was directly under the hole where the sun was shining through by chance and with that, through the Nomu's eyes it saw the sun enveloping the ax while Escanor appeared to be a giant, this very sight resulted in a shocking reaction as in moments Escanor stops with little surprise unlike all the villains except for one who was utterly terrified. All the while, Gil was watching this very scene with wide-eyes, now realizing just how big of a mistake his choice was.

"How disappointing, I was just about to show him what it was like when I got a little serious."

While those words were spoken, what everyone saw was that the Nomu had turn tailed and tried to run but that resulted in it going against its mission, resulting in it having become brain dead as it was frozen in a running stance.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello everyone, I hope you this newest chapter and also this will incorporate a new continent in the MHA world, decided to give it the name of the strongest character of that series tho odd thing is that the name is also in Japan as well._**

Chapter 9

 ** _LAST TIME_**

"I guess it's my turn."

Was all that was said, with the axe spilt being raised into the air, it was directly under the hole where the sun was shining through by chance and with that, through the Nomu's eyes it saw the sun enveloping the ax while Escanor appeared to be a giant, this very sight resulted in a shocking reaction as in moments Escanor stops with little surprise unlike all the villains except for one who was utterly terrified. All the while, Gil was watching this very scene with wide-eyes, now realizing just how big of a mistake his choice was.

"How disappointing, I was just about to show him what it was like when I got a little serious."

While those words were spoken, what everyone saw was that the Nomu had turn tailed and tried to run but that resulted in it going against its mission, resulting in it having become brain dead as it was frozen in a running stance.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

No one spoke as shocked expression's, mainly terrified from the villains were earned from seeing such a sight as a few villains fell on their asses as they realized if All Might shows up they have a negative chance of winning.

Gil, on the other hand, wasn't just shocked, he was utterly amazed. Sure he knew he was strong at seeing the video feed yet Ethan Escanor displayed was just power but the ability to install fear in what he believed to be a mindless monster, to cause it to run in fear.

"Margret...we both made a mistake...even if he can't yet control his Quirk, during the time it's activated." Gil stops as he stares at the young man. What he saw was something akin to All Might himself yet different, he gave off a different atmosphere.

At this time, Escanor just looks around at all the villains who didn't take a single step as they were frozen in fear, all except Shigaraki who was shaking in a rage with the teleporter behind him.

"He cheated..."

"Cheated you say, yet words fit for a child such as yourself."

With that discussion, his words gained even more anger from what he thought to call the _Prideful Asshole_.

" _This doesn't make any sense, there weren't any reports his Quirk could do this and now the others are frozen in fear._ "

As the villain thought, he was scratching his neck nonstop while Escanor merely smiles without a care at all, finding this to be a child's tantrum. It was at this time that the Shouto, Katsuki, Eijirou, and Diane arrive, having taken care of the threat thanks to her interference but they just stop at seeing the scene. Katsuki seeing the largest one among the group appearing to have stopped all movement in a running stance for some reason.

"The villains, there not even daring to move."

"What did you expect, seems Escanor scared them."

As Shouto and Eijirou spoke, Katsuki said nothing but watched with silent shock at such a scene, clearly seeing that Escanor must've displayed such power that it caused all the Villains to ask themselves what to do. While this was happening, Shigaraki was scratching his neck, even more, unable to stop the itch.

"If only Nomu didn't go against his command, he would've attacked you by now and beat you down!" His words caused the teleporter to speak to the one he's protecting, talking sense to Shigaraki.

"We are at a disadvantage. Not counting that one called _Escanor_ , there are some students with potential, as of right now we must retreat or we'll be captured for sure."

His words caused Shigaraki to grit his teeth in anger, forced to retreat on his first big mission by a no-named kid, his very involvement had ruined everything and with it, hatred built up inside Shigaraki as Escanor's prideful expression just pissed him off to no end.

In an instant, something hit Shigaraki's legs which caused him to stumble back on his ass, this caught the two villains by shock yet gained a simple smile from Escanor, not for backup arriving but people than can deal with a child's tantrum which was beneath him. Not just him but everyone starts looking at the exit, those closest and farthest due to one of the Pro's using a long-range quirk.

"To think that the villains would go after children, despicable." Spoke none other than their Principal Dreyfus who was dressed in the armor of a knight like the other teacher's, one being Howzer who stood next to him on his right. The teachers included Jericho (Modern Hero Art History), Guila (Guidance Counselor), Gustaf (Mathematics), Kaido (modern literature), Slader (Chef), and Weinheidt (Assistant Chef).

Dreyfus, Upon seeing the students within the protection healing barrier of Harlequin's, most notably his own son, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Upon seeing this, tears were gained from many of the students while the villains were shaking in fear.

" **YOUR CLASS REP HAS RETURNED! I FULFILLED MY DUTY, AND I BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!** "

Tenya's shout could be heard by all the students gathered around the fountain and near the exit within the barrier, seeing that the teachers have arrived yet a few took notice of the situation, most notably Escanor wielding and a weapon while standing before two villains.

"From the looks," As Howzer spoke, it was clear he was smiling. "you seem to have had your hands filled, huh Gil."

In response to this, Gil could only offer a sigh with a smile while Griamore smiles in relief, with there arrival Harlequin could only sigh as he drops the barrier to the point it was only around Griamore and Gil to continue their healing while the other students didn't move, notably Diane, and a fully healed Ban seemed to have relaxed and not make any movements to attack while Arthur ran to his other classmates, Shouto, Katsuki, and Eijirou who were just standing in the same spot and watching the entire scene play out.

Knowing they were cornered, many villains started to attack and head towards the Pro's yet Howzer just smiles as he brought back his right arm where wind began to gather and swirl until he thrust it forward which sent a large tornado directly at the villains while Guila from the tip of her finger releases multiple flares that enter the wind attack just before they explode, creating a combined attack that hits many villains that left them sang as they fell to the ground now unconscious. It was with this opening, Slader leaped into action towards more villains who weren't hit.

"Isn't that the chef at U.A?!"

"Just kill him, he—"

Yet what they felt next caused them to freeze, despite being a chef as a hobby he wasn't what you would consider 'weak' as he suddenly exerted a malicious aura that immobilizes all the villains who felt it as the man took out an object that he presses which turns into a staff and quickly uses it to slam into many villains with great force, him wearing a chef uniform makes it a odd sight but not too odd due to the metal mask he wears that gives off a creepy vibe, mostly felt by students who had waited in line to get their lunch for the day in school.

"All of you, go forth and protect the students."

With that order given by Dreyfus who restrained himself, the other teachers went into action which caused many explosions much to Shigaraki's hatred as he starts backing up towards the portal made by his partner yet before he could enter, he was hit by two more objects that resulted in him being immobilized as he was shot four times in the legs and two in the arms. From afar stood Weinheidt at the entrance with a bow in hand and having notched something back.

" _I can't really stop them from leaving, if All Might were here he could immediately restrain them._ "

As the man thought that, he watched the teleporter protect Shigaraki as he starts to absorb him yet he was stopped as a barrier surrounds him.

" **THIS IS?!** " The teleporter turns to see Griamore standing up tiredly with help from Dreyfus as he had his right arm extended towards the villain. Seeing this, Shigaraki stands up in anger, glaring at Escanor.

"It's all because of you, if it weren't for you we would have succeeded! **I'LL REMEMBER YO—** " Shigaraki stops as he suddenly vomits out a black goop, catching those who saw this off guard a sit consumes Shigaraki and he disappears just as the teleporter teleports away from inside the barrier, leaving nothing behind of the two before the barrier disappears.

* * *

It didn't take long to restrain all the villains, putting them in cuffs as the Hero's made sure to keep an eye on them until the police arrive to take them away. Some of the teachers checked on the well being of the students who were shaken up by the whole event that took place, them giving their accounts of what happened.

Looking over the entire scene was Guila who stood next to Gustaf.

"We failed to capture the ones who were definitely in charge." As she muttered that, her fellow teacher just sighs while scratching the back of his head.

"Wait till the press hears about this, _Students attacked by villains, and teacher hospitalized_. Once that gets out, the school will have a harder time and right as the Sports Festival was approaching." His tone was distressed as he looked around, seeing the destruction before he turned his gaze upon him, Escanor who was speaking to Ban, Diane, and Harlequin away from the main group, standing near the fountain.

"To think, that Escanor kid..." He stops speaking, staring at Escanor as he recalled what the students were saying, that monster was built to kill All Might yet it ran in fear from Escanor.

"We should have him come back to school." When they heard that, the two turn to find Howzer walking towards them, having helped Gil to a stretcher with Griamore as well.

"If it weren't for him..." Howzer stops and looks at Dreyfus to see he looked rather annoyed, having just gotten off the phone with someone particular and looks at Howzer.

"Have Escanor meet me in my office later, I want to speak." When he told the wind user that, he just blinks in surprise as to what he wanted to speak to him about.

* * *

"Keep calm! Keep calm! Keep calm! Keep calm! Keep calm!"

Those were the repeated thoughts going through Escanor's head as he sat nervously in a chair, in front of Dreyfus's desk while the man himself went to get something, leaving him by himself as he looks out the window, seeing its sunset and with it he wasn't as muscular as he was and with it his actual personality has returned, the fearful and nervous one. He immediately jolts upon hearing the door open and turns to find the smiling Dreyfus standing there with his jacket on hand, he makes his way to his desk and sat down as well as placing a folder as well on the desk.

"Relax," He gave a small laugh. "I'm not gonna yell at you or anything."

It was with that simple sentence, a weight had been lifted off of Escanor who let out a deep sigh of relief before confusion kicks in, turning to look at the principal in confusion.

"Wait, but didn't I get involved when I wasn't supposed to, as well as I'm not even a student anymore?" His tone truly sounded confused, his expression even furthering it before seeing the man show some seriousness.

"Well yes, your no longer a student and you shouldn't have gotten involved but," He expression eases "seeing as if it weren't for you, we avoided casualties."

When he heard that, Escanor showed great surprise before he looks down at her feet embarrassed while Dreyfus grabbed the folder and opens it to look inside.

"From what has been seen so far, Gil's choice in expelling you was indeed a poor one. True you have yet to control your Quirk but many have the same problem, you just need a teacher."

Escanor immediately appeared to brighten up as he looks up hopefully at the man but noticed his bothered expression as well as him handing a piece of paper to him, which his eyes widen.

"I called your father today, and told him of what happened and that I wanted you to come back to the school but...he flat out refused to have you join it. He told me you wasted your one and only chance at becoming a Hero, and that you can't ever join another Hero academy." As he heard it, Escanor felt despair yet still he was confused since the paper he was holding was about something else.

"But...this paper..."

"Indeed, you see Mr. Liones. I knew your father, Hendrickson since we were kids. After you moved to japan he soon after left to return to your home country, Saitama due to the fact that when it comes to villain incidents through the would, it has the highest percent, from the cities A-Z, soon after your sister joined him to help several years later, leaving you. As you know, your father is the S-Class Hero, Diablous while your sister is the S-Class Hero Golden Flash. Both known far and wide as great Hero's..." After saying that, Escanor just looks down at the paper as he still wondered what this was for and why he was bringing that up.

"The main reason why this country has a villain problem of 6% while others 20 and Saitama 50...is all because of All Might."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because what you've displayed is something I've only seen in All Might."

Escanor froze as his eyes widen all the way, unable to speak at what he heard while he continues.

"All Might thinks this world needs a pillar, a Symbol of Peace...yet what it needs is something more than just a lone pillar. I believe you are among those that will stand tall after All Might's time. That's why I want you to enter the Quirk Sports festival, not as a student of any school that will participate, but as a recommendation among a group of young individuals that have displayed remarkable ability... I won't lie when I say a lot of attention would be directed on you, be it, Hero and Villain, especially after your appearances and what transpired during those times...but Escanor..." As he spoke, he saw him jolt as their eyes met.

"...this is your choice entirely. You can choose to live a normal life, free from being a Hero and worrying...or...you can choose to take this and prove to not only your family but everyone else, that you can become a great Hero." After saying that, Escanor just looks down at the forum he would need to sign while Dreyfus stands up.

"I don't expect you to decide things now, so I can—" He stops dead in his tracks when he heard scribbling and looks to see Escanor having signed it, stood up and extended it, bowing his head as well shaking. Upon seeing this, Dreyfus just stares at him.

"Escanor, this is a tough decision, you don't have to rush into—" He stopped speaking as his eyes widen when Escanor looked up he had slight sighs of nervousness yet his eyes showed cleared determination.

"I...cant stop now. I'll show everyone, what I can do."

With that said, he takes the folder and watched Escanor walking out of the room with a goodbye, though he did so quite fast and nervous, leaving the man by himself which he just sat back down in his chair as he smiles to himself.

"Sorry Hendrickson for doing this behind your back...but...this world needs to help of the Four Grace's. Because without them, we will have no chance of defeating the villains." As he muttered that to himself, he could already see what will eventually be a war of Good and Evil.

* * *

[Up next. An update on yesterday's incident at the U.A Rescue Training center where Hero Course students were attacked by a gang of villains, according to reports the forces called themselves the _League of Villains._ They have been planning on killing U.A Teacher and popular Hero, All Might since the spring of this year, police arrested 72 villains.]

That was the news of yesterday's incident heard by many who were inside the library, some sitting, others walking to the desk to check out books while others searching, one being a particular green-haired and hooded teen who was looking at the selection in front of him.

" _Ok, I found almost all of them._ "

As Izuku thought that with a sigh, he was holding about seven books that his comrade wanted to read and due to he was 'busy', he couldn't get them himself. As he was looking for the final book, he stops in his tracks with his eyes widening upon seeing a certain book title.

 **All Might: Rising**

Izuku just stares at the book with a dark look in his eyes until his eyes widen in surprise as someone reaches past his eyes to grab it and pull it out, causing him to turn with clear surprise as he was on alert.

"Oh sorry, where you gonna take this?"

Yet Izuku said nothing but stares at the girl, due to this being the first time he actually talked to one except for his mom and teacher. It took seconds for him to snap out of it as he turns while not looking in front of him.

"No, you can take—" He stops as he didn't realize he had run into someone from around the corner of the bookshelf, gaining the sound of falling books which he turns to be met with a rather her large man sporting a punk look and Mohawk, said man turning with anger towards the two.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't—" His words were silenced by the guy grabbing his hoodie and pulling him closer to his face.

"Shut the hell up you damn—" He stops with his eyes widening, Izuku's irises turned pitch black as his expression changed, this unnerved him at the dark look on Izuku's face before he grits his teeth and starts bringing back his right arm just as it suddenly happened.

"He said he was sorry!" As she shouted that, the girl got between them with her attention focused on the guy and pushes him while pulling at Izuku to help him break free and the moment he did the guy immediately starts floating, confusing him.

" **W-WHAT THE HELL?!** "

Izuku said nothing as he was surprised with his eyes returning to normal just before she suddenly grabs his arm.

"Let's get out of here!"

With that shout, she pulls him along as they start running with Izuku dropping the books, wanting to tell her he needs to check them out yet due to the fact this has never happened before his words were lost.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello everyone, I was between whether or not to involve the other schools and decided against not as it would make the chapters more work to do not to mention students needing to stay hidden for the future arcs. Not to mention I got an idea from Joyride Entertainments abridged of Boku no Hero, espclifically Katsuki's character which I liked how they did it._**

 **WORDS STYLE:**

Thinking

[Tv/Intercom]

 **SHOUTING**

 **TwIsTeD**

(Words within memories.)

Chapter 10

" _Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's the day!_ "

Thought the repeating non-stop Escanor who was extremely nervous at what he's about to get involved in and the fact that he saw his phone had missed calls from both his sister and father didn't help as he could already tell they know what he chose to do, ignoring what his father and sister wanted.

"Calm down, you need to prove to not only them but everyone else! That I can become a great hero..." His expression softened as his fists tightened. "Izuku, if only you were here..."

As this was happening in his own little world, he was being given a stare by two students to be exact, the only others on the bus beside the driver himself. One pushing up his glasses as he stared at the calming down Escanor.

" _So...he's the one Midoriya told me about..._ "

Thought the passive one who just stared at him before his gaze moves onto another who seemed calm yet somewhat eager as well due to the tapping of his foot while his arms were crossed. His more notable features were his yellow eyes and long silver hair that spikes upwards in two large prongs, giving off a beast-like feeling. His clothing itself seemed a little ragged from his pants having tears to the tight black long-sleeved shirt, as well as the slippers he wore.

" _Izuku, I do not know why you wished for me to enter this Quirk festival? It would have been better to keep my abilities concealed._ "

As he thought that, he turns again back to the guy but his eyes simply widen in shock. In that small gap of his focus shifting, the guy managed to close the distance as he sat next to Gowther, his gaze directed right at him.

"Is there a problem? Garou, was it not?" As he asked that, he didn't give a response as he just got out of his seat to sit back in his usual spot, away from him while Escanor just watched with surprise on his face, taking in their appearances as they were the only other two besides the bus driver in the vehicle yet Escanor felt a nagging feeling as if he's seen Gowther before yet not sure where exactly.

"Get ready you three, we're about to arrive."

Upon those words being heard, Escanor jolts while Garou simply stares at the shy one with annoyance, very obvious what one would think of why someone so shy was specially selected.

"Escanor, where have I heard that name from?"

* * *

" **WELL PEOPLE, IT'S TIME TO GET THINGS STARTED!** Came the abrupt shout of Howzer to all the civilians in the stands as well as Hero's, gaining shouts and cheers as the Quirk festival is about to begin. Howzer simply smiles as he relaxes and leans back into his chair having been given the job as Commentator due to being one of the lively ones of U.A's faculty. The Elvis hairdo man simply turned his gaze to his best-friend yet sweats due to clearly seeing he wasn't actually into this at all.

"Guess he wanted to be with Margret instead up here after finding out she will be attending this festival but...gotta say I didn't expect the Principal to pick Escanor among the Special Individual Group." As those thoughts went through his head, a smile graced his lips as he himself couldn't help but think that Escanor may win this whole thing yet pushes that thought away and spoke again with his smile growing.

" **LET'S HEAR YA' FOR OUR STUDENTS OF CLASS 1-A!** "

With that shout, one by one the students exited out of the entrance. All of them prepared for the coming challenge yet among them few were smiling with happiness such as Bam who found this to be interesting unlike others such as Eijirou who was one of the nervous ones; looking to his cousin he could see the determination on her face all the while other classes were being named.

"This isn't gonna be easy..." Arthur muttered to himself yet his gaze was directed at Ochako who was unusually more 'happy' after she got a text she checked before entering.

"So Ochako, what was that text about?"

It was immediate, the orange-haired teen went wide-eyed like others at the sudden blush appearing on her face, waving her arms crazily while looking at the teen.

" **I-IT WAS NOTHING AT ALL!** "

"..."

Arthur just sweat drops, until Mina spoke up with a clear smile on her face, looking at the blushing Ochako who felt nervous at why she was smiling.

"Oh really," It was instant, her face turns bright red as she knew what that smile meant. "yesterday I could have sworn you were talking to a 'boy' after class on the phone."

The end result was her face turning bright red as she looks down with her hair covering her eyes. This results in Mina hugging her from behind with a smile.

" **I KNEW IT!** "

As this happened, Arthur simply laughed with his own smile at what was now public knowledge to the entire class. Before it disappears with surprise as they heard another announcement.

[And now finally, we introduce the Special Recommendations!]

Immediately the response was the sudden beckoning of silence as it was shown many didn't understand what the SR was even about, despite the name itself giving the explanation.

"Special what?"

"Never heard about this before, is it new?"

"Not sure but look, they're coming out!"

As the whispers turned into questions, they were given the sight of three individuals exiting the main entrance of the UA's Class 1-A. This, in turn, gained attention from basically everyone, from the students, to the civilians, to the Hero's, and to everyone watching the entire event LIVE on TV or the Internet.

Escanor was shaking as he felt like hiding from all the attention focused on him, swallowing as he put up a fake appearance of bravery which was ruined by the sweat he was releasing, unlike Garou who seemed bored and wanting things to get to the good part while Gowther...diddodon't seemed to express anything at all.

[These three were specially selected, they do not belong to any school but were selected for the main purpose of their ability and technique they have displayed.]

Arthur and Ochako just became very cheerful upon seeing Escanor among the small group of three, the shy one just giving a small wave upon making eye contact with his friend. Yet he wasn't the only one quite happy but also Ban Harlequin, and Diane was also smiling, glad to see Escanor in this as well. When Escanor moved his gaze towards Katsuki he saw him immediately turn away from the once fellow student, surprising him at the sudden action.

In the end, the class's of UA were all together in one massive group with the three specially selected among them.

[Now, for the introductory speech.]

The moment Escanor heard that voice, he jolts and swallows. Gaining the attention of Arthur and Ochako who stood next to him, seeing his nervousness. That was answered the moment a single golden flash appeared on the stage, drawing much attention and awe as a single woman was seen. Many gasps were heard among the students while Escanor just swallows again due to the simple fact he never exactly met with his sister that day of the villain attack and seeing her now made him worry, one being the fact she seemed to be glaring at Escanor who was shrinking a little behind his friend as he had been ignoring her calls the same day of the event 'after' she found out about it...on the same day and was not happy at such the short notice but to make sure her brother stays safe she got involved.

"Your sister doesn't look happy."

"Wait, that's Escanor's sister?!"

Arthur was very much shocked while Ochako most smiles while scratching the back of her head as she didn't know how to explain, yet they were silenced upon hearing her speak into a Mic.

"Now for the student pledge..." She removed her gaze and onto Katsuki. "..Katsuki Bakugo.

In response to her words, the blonde-haired student walked forwards with his hands in his pockets while not showing a hint of emotion. This surprised Escanor who recalled him being someone that seemed to be always full of himself and arrogant, yet not only he seemed different but reactions from others showed they were not happy...

"Guess finishing first at the Entrance Test allowed him to do this."

"It had to be that guy, couldn't it have been anyone else?"

Escanor looks at Arthur for answers bout instead of getting one from him, Denki from behind spoke up.

"It's pretty obvious everyone hates us, Bakugo just had to tell them they were wasting his time." Denki showed clear confusion while Arthur scratches the back of his head as he recalled how his classmate reacted to other students scouting out the competition.

Katsuki stops on stage, looking over the massive audience before him before he takes the mic all of a sudden, gaining surprise from Margaret who watched the student turn towards fellow students of U.A who all stood in a massive group of students, most notably it being mostly Hero course students that were in it. He simply just looks past everyone before him, directly at Escanor who stares back in surprise as he spoke.

"I'll just say this, I have no interest at all in this event."

Instantly that got a reaction, many very much surprised at him saying that of all things yet when he continued, more were surprised but also confused as well. The student just points his finger at a single student in the crowd of others.

"The only reason I'm even doing this is simple, I want to fight and beat you Escanor. If it means I have to do this stupid competition and waste my time, then fine." Once that was said he just turns away from the mic while 'boo's' could be heard among other things yet Katsuki just ignores it all unlike Escanor who couldn't as many students were looking at the poor teen with surprise, watching the poor student shake. This only worried Margaret who obviously saw her Brother not being up to the attention. She simply sighs to herself, wishing he would have just not have been a Hero after being removed from UA. Yet...

" _If what Gil told me was true than... Escanor...dododon't hold back and prove it to me and father._ "

As she thought that, she raised the mic up to her mouth just as the massive electronic board lights up with the FIRST GAME for them to play in. This got a reaction as Garou just smiles in such a way that it starts to creep out those near him at his devilish it was.

"Let us finally begin!" With the words of Margaret spoken, the board lights up and rolls with the games being shuffled with everyone's attention on it. Seeing this, Gowther just places a hand on his chin.

"Judging from previous year events, it will be an 83% chance of being that Obstacle Race. If it were that than getting to the next game will be a little difficult as I'm not cut out for the physical challenge." As Gowther thigh that, his eyes narrow at seeing dropping exactly to that which he sighs...very loudly which gained confused expressions from everyone, that caused him to look to see their expressions before going into thought.

" _I see, I guess I must've messed up on how to display proper emotion._ "

As he thought that, Margaret began to explain loudly to them all. Reading the electronic words off of her mic that had a screen on it.

"All the classes will be participating in it. It will be a four-kilometer run, outside the stadium walls." As she announced that, Garou was the only one who looked annoyed, making a 'tch' sound while gaining the attention of Ban who glances at the guy who was among the only ones standing quite tall at their age.

"As long as you don't leave the course, you can do whatever you want."

In that instant, Ban's eyes widen as a sudden mood change happened and with it, dread in the air as Garou showed quite the dark smile causing students who saw it gain some distance from him while Ban's sweat and gave a small laugh as he looked back at Margaret.

"Geez, what kind of people did they invite to this exactly?" As Ban asked himself that, Harlequin and Diane just look at him questionably you see he was smiling with excitement.

"Now, it's time to take your places contestants!"

With that being said, a large gate was what got their attention as they're going green lights lit up above the gate. Signaling everyone to gather up at the gate and in a hurry to get in the front. In the minutes that followed or less, watching among the large group was a nervous Escanor who just stares at the three glowing lights that will soon countdown. Yet he jolts and his attention distracted upon feeling a pat on the back and turns to find Arthur standing behind him, offering his own encouraging smile to him with a thumbs up.

Seeing this, Escanor swallows and gave his friend a nod with determination on his face, turning forwards and preparing himself for what happens next.

"I need to show my sister and father...I can become a Hero too. Izuku, wherever you are I hope you watching this!"

With that final thought, he showed clear determination despite the negative emotions he felt inside him as he watched the lights count down.

3...2...1...

" **BEGIN!** "

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE UNEXPECTED RACE.**


End file.
